In The Blink of An Eye
by BrownNoserwithaHiddenAgenda
Summary: Moira just moved to Forks. She making friends but two hotties catch her eye. I do not own twilight or any of the charcters. Just my characters. EmbryxOCxJasper R
1. Manifest Destiny

This is it. This the moment that she had been waiting for. The right moment to tell him it's over.

"Trevor?" I said seeing him turn around with a smile on his face. "I want to talk to you about something." He walked towards me with a confused look on his face.

We had been going out for almost a year now. It was a very good relationship. We loved each and everyone could tell. We never faught and when ever they did they always talked it out and ending with 'I love you' or 'Sorry'. They never ever even thought about cheating on each other and no one ever thought about breaking them up. In school they were deemed an "Untouchable" couple. So why was I about to call it quits?

It all started a month ago when her dad decided to quit his job. "I am so sick of this!" and "I can get a way better job than this." was all that seemed to come out of his mouth now. He worked as the head of a company for some dumb coporation.

"I think the right thing to do for me right now is to get away fromt this city. In fact this state." He said in a joking manner.

"But dad this is not fair to us!" I said in a girly whinning way.

"It is something that we are going to have to give up to help the family. I know that you guys don't want to leave your friends but I promise where we are going it is going to be worth it." He promised.

"Where are we moving to exactly?"

"Forks, Washington." He smiled.

"What the hell is a Forks,Washington?!" I said angered and stomped my way back to my room.

You would think that they had enough money to go around but he sold his ideas to the company in order to get a job there and after they had gotten it it seemed as if checks got smaller and smaller. So one day he quit and decided he wanted to move out west.

"Manifest Desity man!! You can't fight it." I said to help my family cheer up.

None of us were that excited to leave everything behind and move seeings as how it was my senior year and my brothers sophomore year. My family in this house consists of two annoying brothers, Bobby and Chris, and one annoying guy cousin, John. He lives with us because his mom in jail. I love my friends to death but there is nothing like my family.

"I have to tell you something but you have to promise that you won't freak on me." I said it knowing that he was about to flip out whether or not I said it.

"Babe, What is it?" He grabbed me closer to him and I was now ready to just cry my little heart out. "Are you okay? Hold on. Are you preggers?!" He joked.

"No Trevor, I am not 'preggers' but I need to be serious right now. My dad quit his Job and well," I got so nervous I did the same thing I do every time "he wants to move out west and yea that sounded really corny but it wasn't my choice and I told him that I really didn't want to go because I didn't want to leave you bu-" he cut me off midsentence by covering my mouth.

"Moira you talk really fast when your nervous. I completely understand. I just, wow, I don't know what to say." He said sounding shocked.

We the whole night about what we should do and whether it was the right thing to do to keep dating. I loved him more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life and I never say that. I am the kind of person who seems like they would just kick your ass. I mean I am not that tall because I am only 5 feet but I _will _kick your butt. I really didn't want to lose the only person I ever felt completely comfortable with. We decided that it would be best if we broke up with me being all the way on the other side of the country.

I went home and went straight to bed. I didn't even bother calling Tina, Chels, or Sabrina to tell them what was going on. I just went to bed. I sleep until about 10 the next day and when I woke up I was confused because it was a tuesday. I should have been at school but I guess my parents thought it would be fine if I stayed home since I would be leaving school next week. I told Sabrina, Chels, and Tina that I was leaving that night and they came over and we sat in my room and pretty much cried until we couldn't anymore. I went to school the rest of the week and at the end my teacher threw me a party. I went home and began to prepare for the move that was going to change my entire life.


	2. I bet you are delighted

I looked through the back window as we drove away from yet another home. I realized that to other people this would look not only emo but so cliche so turned aroound to look forward and on to the way to near future.

We arrived in Washington we went to a little place called forks. I was a small town my dad had lived in when he was sationed here in the army. We arrived at our new home at midnight on a thursday and we immedately went to what would be our rooms and set up. It was late and we had a long day of packing ahead so as soon as my bed was set up I got my sheets and went to sleep. I was not ready to start school but because we missed enough school packing and traveling my dad decided that we should start school that monday mourning.

My parents and my brothers went out to go grab stuff that we would need around the house so I was alone. I decided to have breakfast with the little bit of cereal and milk we had and start to clean up a little with all of the news paper laying around from unpaked stuff. I was taking out the trash when I heard a guy behind me.

"Hey," I turned to see a cute boy with blonde hair standing in front of me."I am Mike your neighbor."

He wasn't that bad looking compared to some of the guys I saw so far. One guy looked like a creature from the deep end.

"I just wanted to say Hi and if you needed any help I could help."

I could totally use this to my advantage.

"Oh yea, Hey I'm Moira. I could actually use some help with some boxes. If you didn't mind helping me now."

"I'd be more than delighted." He said just a tad bit to fast. I turned to walk in the house and thought to myself 'I bet you are'.

We got inside and he brought up my boxes to my room and complimented on the posters I had up already. I had already put up my Yellowcard, Norah Jones, Carrie Underwood, and Miley Cyrus posters. I know it is a weird mix but that's me in a nut shell.

"I like your taste. It's pretty different from the people of this small town." He said kind of bored.

"Well as you can see," I smiled and pulled out my layed chocolate colored hair so that he could see the random strands of white, purple, and blue."I like to keep a variety."

I turned to pick something up and noticed that he was totally checking me out but I didn't mind. I thought I would just let him have a little fun.

"Hey do you know how to get to the school because I have too take me and my brother to school on monday but I have no clue where it is."

"Oh sure I'll show you as soon as we get these boxes up here."

We finished the boxes and he went to start his car while I got dressed. I went into the bathroom and noticed that the whole time I was wereing nothing but spandex and a blue camisole. Wow I _am_ a slut. I put on some jeans and a small green jacket. I walked over to his car and he opened the door for me. I must admit I was shocked.

"Well, Thank you Mike." I said in a somewhat sarcastic voice. I didn't want him to think I was easy. Not that I cared.

"Your welcome."

We began to drive and was telling me little jokes to remember which streets to go down.

"This street is the main road where all the main people work." He laughed knowing that he was being so corny. I laughed to though.

"I really need to get a job to help around the house. Do you know anyone hiring?" I asked.

"I could get you a job a my parents shop if you wanted to." He almost pleaded in a way.

"That would be great!" I said with a little energy.

We went out and ate because I said I was a little hungry. He paid of course. We went back home and said bye and went our seperate ways. I went back home and saw that I there was a cop car in front of my house. _Shit! I didn't lock the door!_ What if someone snuck in and stole all of our stuff. I am so done. I walked into find my parents had already set up the living room and the kitchen in time that I was gone. I must have been out for atleast an hour and a half. I didn't even realize it. Jezz Mike. There was a cop sitting in the living room with a younger girl who looked really plain. I assumed it was his daughter the way they seemed to reacting to each other,

"Hey Moira this is Cheif Swan and his daighter Bella." My dad introduced them and they stood up and faced me.

"Hello, You can call me Charlie." He reached out his hand to shake and I did.

"Hi. I'm Bella." I just waved to her.

"Bella why don't you invite her to hangout with you and the boys tonight." He said and I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Oh you don't have to do that if you don't want to." I tried to sound polite.

"You can if you want but I was actually going to leave as soon as I got home so if you want to just come over now." She offered but still sounded a bit irrated.

"Um, Sure let go grab my bag." and with that I ran upstairs and grabbed my Dooney and Burke bag that Trev got for me and filled it with the girly stuff. I grabbed my phone off of the charger and checked the missed alerts. I got texts from Tina, Sabrina, and Chels that asked how I liked it so far and voicemail form Trev. I called my voicemail and listened to it.

_**Hey babe, It's Trevor. I just wanted to make sure you got there okay. I actually was going to call you to see if you wanted to go ut and then I remembered that you left. I really want to talk to you. Call me as soon as you get this. I love you and I miss you.**_

I missed his voice so I listened to it again. I raced down stairs and caught them as soon as they were leaving. I hopped in the backseat with Bella and we went to their house. I must admit it was a little awkward. As soon as we got there she went upstairs and got a jacket and we got into her truck. She started the engine and looked at me.

"Have you ever been to La Push?" She asked.

"No." I replied with a Duh kind of tone.

"Well that's where we are going. I promise we are going to have fun on your first real night here."

"Thanks."

We drove in silence all the way there and showed up to a place called First Beach. I hope we are going to have fun because I need a little fun.


	3. Vampires are gay with a capital G

This First beach place seemed like it was going to be fun. So far I saw some guys who were pretty 'bangable' but one stood out from all the rest. I wasn't sure what his name was and I am NOT the one to walk up to someone else so I just stood there, smiling, like a loser.

"I bet you he is freaking out right now."

"Jake shut up!" Bella said while she punched him in the arm.

"Hey Bella who is this?" He asked nodding his head at me.

"Hi I'm Moira." It came out almost like I was eager to tell him what my name was.

"Well, Hey Moira! I'm Jake, this is Quil, this is Sam, Emily, Seth, Leah," and finally the cute one. "and that's Embry."

He had the biggest smile on his face and while everyone else just waved their hands he felt the need to shake mine. Strike one I said under my breath. I don't shake hands, but I did it anyways and boy was he hot and I don't mean he looked good. His grip actually kind of hurt me a little.

"So what brings you to La Push?" Embry asked with a that smile. Jezz he must have just got laid or something.

"Um, My dad just got a job out here from one of his friend and he couldn't resist. So here I am."

"I wonder how our dads knew each other." Bella questioned it as if it was impossible.

"I guess they knew each other when my Dad lived in Forks a long time ago. He left for a while and then cam back when my mom got pregnant. So I was born in Seattle and then they came back to Forks and I remember it a little but not a lot." I wish that I didn't rant.

"Really? I don't believe that"

"Well, believe it." That sounded so bitchy but whatevs.

When I was alone with Bella if she knew why Embry was smiling so much at me and he keep finding any excuse to be next to me.

"Well, I think he really likes you, You should really give him a chance. I don't know you but I am sure you would like him."

"He seems like he is hiding something."

"What makes you think that?"

"He asks to many questions and I can tell it in his eyes. It is deffinately something big."

She looked down and took a moment. She looked back at me. "If he is he will tell you when it's time.

It made me feel like I was out of the loop because she deff knew what I was talking about.

"Maybe I will give it a try. I mean seriously, What do I have to lose?" The truth is I wasn't really looking for a relationship. Atleast not now when I am not over Trev. I'll have to give it time.

"Well let's go back out there. The boys want to play volleyball and I can't play for anything so I need you to sow them whos boss!" She said with a really crappy try at enthusiasm.

"Why can't you just play with me?" I pleaded.

"You don't understand. I am so clumsy it is kind of ridiculous. I will trip over the sand." I couldn't keep from laughing.

"Alright, I'll trust you on that."

We played for a little while and the rest of the night I talked about all the places I lived and what places I liked the most. I always told people it was Odessa, Florida. Even though it was so quite and boring. It was a lot more soothing then the busy beach of Virginia or the buzzing streets of LA. I loved the traveling but I hope this is the last move. I kind of like it here.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" This kid sounded like he was overly interested and I couldn't tell is he was fucking with me or serious so I answered back.

"I like to read."

"What does that include?"

"Anything by Mitch Albom, Jodi Picoult, or Lisi Harrison. But I like movies too."

"What movies? Action? Drama? Romantic?"

"Action mostly, like I really want to go see the new underworld movie coming out." It seemed to catch everyone's attention.

"Well Do you like werewolves or vampires?"

"Werewolves. Vampires are gay with a capital G." It brought smiles to all their faces.

"She's a keeper." Sam said with a big smile on his face.

"What does that mean?" That sounds like something weird is going on here.

"Nothing. You will find out soon enough." He said looking at Embry. Now I really felt like I was missing something.

"Okay?" I held out the O.

Embry leaned over to me after everyone went back to there conversations.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Uh, sure."

He stood up and reached out his hands to help me."Let's go then."

As walked away everyone let out a long OH! "Don't mind them they are jerks."

"I don't mind." I honestly didn't at all.

I couldn't understand for the life of me why this boy was making me nervous. Maybe it was because he was so much taller then me or maybe because he was so overly nice, almost sketchy but not because I felt a weird connection with him. Wait. Hold on. How did this happen? He was holding my hand in his and it was so warm on mine. It felt good against the cold air. I haven't held hands with anyone since my last night with Trevor. For some reason it felt like I was cheating on him even though we weren't together anymore.

"So Do you like me?"

I smiled at the fact that he had to ask. "I am holding your hand aren't I."

"Sorry,"He chuckled "I should have taken that into consideration."

"Well where are we going?" We began to walk down I path.

"You'll see."

We walked for a while. I am not sure how long because we were talking.

"I wish I had a sister sometimes but hey you don;t get to pick your family." I shrugged.

"Well I am sure that Seth wouldn't mind giving up Leah."

"She seemed kind of distant from everyone else. What is that about?"

"Well, She was dating Sam a long time ago but uh, long being the key word. When he left her for Emily it hurt her a lot because Emily is her cousin but they were more like sisters."

"Sam is a Douche!"

"No, You don't understand Sam just kind of.."He turned away to find the right words."knew that she was the one as cliche as that sounds."

"Wow, but why does she still hangout with you guys. If I was her I would try to get as far away from here as possible. That must really hurt her to see them like that."

"Oh believe me,We all know how much she hurts from it." He said as if she says it out loud everytime she sees it."We're here."

We were at a cliff with a really beautiful view. I walked to the edge and looked off and man that was a long fall. I felt his hands on my hips and I backed up and turned around. I turned around so fast that all my hair flew into my face. He moved it and I could tell what he was going to do next. Now I was so nervous. He began to lower his lips to mine.


	4. I was down at First Beach mom

I really hope that this doesn't turn out bad. I hope he doesn't go back and tell everyone. Maybe I shouldn't do this. I mean this isn't going to help me get over Trevor. It was like he read my mind because he tightened his grip on my neck and pulled me closer. Now I couldn't fight it. I had to and right when we were about to kiss and I could feel his breath on my face the impossible happened. He laughed as my ringtone "Hot N Cold" went off and pulled away from me. Whoever this might be is going to get hell tonight when I get home. I mean it is over for them. I looked down to find my caller ID say _**Mike Newton**_ and all I could say was."Fuck you man." I guess he heard me because he laughed. I looked up and smiled and answered.

"Hi Mike." I rolledmy eyes trying to sound impatient.

"Hi uh, I was calling to let you know that my mom said she might need help around the store so basically your hired." Now I felt bad for answering the way I did. He was only doing me a favor.

"Oh, Thanks. Hey can I call you back later tonight?"

"Yea sure. Bye."

"Bye Mike." and I hung up and looked at Embry."Sorry?"

"It's fine."He scratched the back of his neck. Damn this is awkward.

"Well, We should go back before they think up a story." I said as I walked past him.

"Yea, They are pretty creative and if I know Jake and Seth he already has one made up."

We walked back in silence mostly. He started to hold my hand again but when we got near the beach I let go. I think Mike was sign from god that this shouldn't be happening. He gave me a little distance after that.

By the time we got back to the beach everything was already gone and Bella and Jake were the only ones left.

"Hey Lovebirds. You took long enough." Jake said with a big smile. I looked up at him and immedately it was gone. I guess my eyes gave me away but he grabbed Embry and pushed him the oppisite way. **'Ofcourse I didn't tell her.'** was all I could make out of thier conversation.

"What happened? What did he say to you?" Bella grabbed my arm when she asked me.

"Nothing happened. I mean he tried to kiss me but my effin' phone went off so we didn't. I hate Mike Newton."

"Don't we all." She said as she smiled at me"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yea, I just want to go home.I feel so embarassed right now." I practically begged her as I walked around the truck to get in.

"Hey wait!" I heard Embry yell. God Sometimes I really hate my life. He ran over to me."I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortabke in anyway."

"Oh no it's not you it's me. Wow I really just said that." We both laughed.

"Okay, Can I call you sometime?" He squinted a little as if I was going to say no.

"Yea, sure. Put yours in my phone and I'll call you." I gave him my phone.

"Alright, Bye." He kissed me on my cheek and I blushed.

"I don't like to say goodbye so See ya later."

"Alright then see you later."

I turned around and got into the car. On they way home I told Bella about what happened and I asked he about why she said what she said about Mike.

"When I first came here he had a thing for me and I didn't really like him plus one of my friends, Angela, likes him a lot and I didn't want to lose her so I said no." She said keeping her eyes on they road. I could tell that she didn't really want to talk about it so we sat in silence the rest of the night. She dropped me off and I went upstairs. My dad popped his head in the doorway.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yea dad. I had a lot of fun but I am tired now so I am gonna take a shower and go to sleep."

"Alright goodnight." Even though I knew he was going to go downstairs and watch ESPN all night.

I took a shower and decided to call Mike. I hate talking on the phone.

"Hey Mike. Whats up?"

"Hey, So yea if you wanted to come over in the mourning I can take you to the store and show you around."

"Yea that sounds great." I knew this was going to be bad. He liked and I didn't like him. Atleast not in that way.

"Where were you?"

"I was down at first beach, Mom." I said with a devilish smile.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry." Why did he have to be so polite because I wasn't being that way to him. A normal guy would have hung up on me by now.

"Its okay I was only joking."

"Well do you want to get a ride to school instead of trying to remember how to get there?"

"Yea sure so that I can try to remember I'll just try next week."

"Okay, not to be forward but do you have a boyfriend."

"Not to be a bitch but I am not trying to date anyone right now."

"That's okay. Well just call me when your ready. I want to leave by 9."

"Well Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Mike." and with that I hung up.

I had a dream that I was at the beach with Mike and suddenly he grabbed me and started kissing me. Embry had just happened to be walking by and saw us. He looked so hurt and his eyes began to tear up. I tried to run to him but he was to fast. Then I woke up in a cold sweat. I couldn't fall back asleep after that. I looked at the clock and it was 6 O'Clock so I just laid there and listen until 6 o'clock and got up to get ready.


	5. I would love to have him as a puppy

I took a hot shower and got out and put on jeans and a Transformers T-Shirt. I went down and there was mike at the table talking with John. I just smiled at how hard this kid was trying. I mean maybe he woud be a good rebound but then again I would be working with him and when it's over I dont know if that would be such a great thing.

"Hey Mike! Good Mourning." I said with as much enthusiasum as possible.

"Oh Hey! I was just talking to your cousin." As he was talking John was behind him and mouthing the words _'he is sooooo gay'_ causing me to laugh. This right here, this moment in time is why I love my family so much.

He turned around and looked at John who was now playing with the salt shaker. I gigged again and went and grab some cereal and had my breakfast and we all talked. I grabbed my coat and we went to go to his car.

"My parents own a camping/hiking/outdoor gear store. It doesn't get a lot of people during the week and a good amount on the weekend so we moslty just do inventory and then just play around. It is not that much work and my parents will pay pretty good so don't worry about that." He said with a matter-of-factly voice.

"Oh that's nice because I am not going to lie sometimes I just dont feel like doing anything at work but don't tell your parents that." I laughed

We drove to the store and he showed me around and told me things that I might want to know. We were talking about the difference in two tents when his mom walked up to us.

"Oh hello, I am Mike's mom you must be Moira!" She was just to excited.

"Yes I am," I smiled, "I am here for the job" They both laughed ridiculousy to hard. It wasn't even that funny of a joke. They must not get a lot of new people here.

He showed me around some more and they gave a shirt to wear to work and a list of the aisles to remember. I said I was hungry and Mike decided that I had to go eat so we went to the dinner. We ate and talked a little but mosty him and I just listened.

We went back to the store and I was at the cash register, the only thing I knew how to do seeing as how I worked at American Eagle before I moved there, when a really muscular guy was holding the door and I was temporaray paralyzed in his presence but I was brought back to reality when a blonde lady walked in the door and by look in thier eyes they were most deffinately a couple.

She was more beautiful than anyone I have ever seen so there was no point in a comparison. After them came another guy and he was just as beautiful but he just wasn't my type. He seemed a little cocky and I didn't realy like that. They went into the aisle and Mike came up behind me.

"Those are the Cullens, Well that is not all of them. There are another two but they obviously aren't here, but I think those other two are a couple and the thinner one is with bella. He said the last statement sounding a bit disappointed. It made me giggle.

"So that must be edward, right?" I asked.

"Yea, I don't know why she is even with him but I guess it's her choice." he sounded cocky like he was better than him which to be honest made him ooked even more dumb.

"Well maybe they really like each other."

"I am just saying she could have been with me but she gave it up for him." By the look on his face I could totally relate to Bella. Edward was hot.

Mike walked away and I fiddled with some pens until they came to the front to check out.

"Hey." The muscular one greeted.

"Hello." I looked up and smiled but the blonde was glaring at me so I just began to rang them up

She walked towards the door and the other guy followed her. It was alomst ike he was her little puppy. I would love to have him as a puppy. I was taken out of my thought my Edward smirking.

"Oh don't worry. I'll bring it to the car." Edward said sounding mad at them for leaving him there.

I looked up and asked if 'that was it' and he said 'yes' and handed me a black card. They must have money if they have black cards. I wish I had one.

"You are Moira, Bella's neighbor right?"

"Yea." I smiled at him "Edward right?".

"Yea well welcome to Forks and don't mind Rosalie. She can get pretty protective over Emmett." So that's his name.

"Oh yea I'll keep that in mind." He laugh and grabbed his bags.

"See you at school." He said and began to walk away.

"Yea, See ya." I said but he was already out the door.

Mike basically ran up to me. "What did he say?"

"He just asked if I was Moira and I said yes and that he would see me at school tommorrow."

"He is so weird."

"Okay hater. What time do we close this place up?" He looked at me confused but shook it away and said 10.

I waited until 10 and started to help them close up and Mike gave me ride home. He just grilled me about what I said to Edward, Emmett, and the blonde. She seemed bitchy so didn't even want to remember her name.

I got home and talked to my parents about the job.

"I like it. It's a lot of fun."

"Well good because we need you guys to help around until your mom finds work."

"Yea well I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep."

"Alright see you tomorrow. Oh and do you need a ride tomorrow?" My dad asked but I answered immediately.

"No, I am getting a ride from Mike and he said he would bring Bobby and John if you wanted." I offered.

"Oh no, I'll bring them you two have fun." He said with a smirk on his face.

"No dad. That is most deff not gonna happen so don't get your hopes up."

"Okay, whatever." He said turning around to go into the living room.

I went upstairs and took a shower. I picked out an outfit for the next day. I decided to wear a pair of straight leg jeans and a blue tank top under a green shirt. I finished it off with my black converse.

I went to sleep and had a dream about Emmett and not a clean one at that.

I woke up with a smile on my face and got dressed. I went downstairs and ate breakfast and went outside to meet Mike and found him waiting next to his car. He once again open the door for me and I got in. We began to drive to school. I was nervous but happy that I would know someone.

"Well we are here." Mike said all happy go lucky.

"Yep. It's time to suffer." I said getting out of the car and observing my new school.

**Okay so I love you for adding my story to your alert. You know who you are. :]]]**

**Also I would love some feed back guys. Then I will right the next chapter.**

** V**


	6. Zygomatic

I was looking around to see if I could find Bobby or John to talk to them about their classes. I saw Edward and the rest of "The Cullens" at the other end of the lot. It was weird how they were treated like they all had the Bubonic Plague. They were all good looking and I must admit I was kind of jealous but whatevs.

I started to walk towards the school and Edward smiled at me and I returned it. There was a kid behind him and it looked as if he was blocking him from me but not a lot. He was cute, blonde hair, tall, and kind of masculant. I'd smash I thought and I could have sworn I heard Edward laugh but I kept walking by.

"Hey do you need any help with your?" Mike asked.

"No I don't. I mean not yet seeing as how I don't know what they are yet."

"Oh, well, I can help you to the guidance office."

"Yea but I actually need to go back outside to find the boys so that they know where it is too." I sounded like an overprotective mother, "I don't want them to mess around and get lost on their first day of school."

"Okay if you need me I'll be by my car."

"Okay,Bye."

I walked back out towards the parking lot and scanned it. I spotted them walking towards the stairs so I stood on the curb next to the Cullens car and waited for them.

"There are just way too many perky people here." John said looking around.

"I know, right?" Bobby agreed.

Then mike walked up with a girl.

"Hey Moira, this Jessica."

"Oh, Hi Jessica, how you doin'?" I asked. The boys laughed because they knew what was coming next.

"Good and how are you?"

"Good,Good. You seen my new movie Max Payne?" She gave the most confused face I have ever seen. Then the people around us began to laugh.

"They don't even know why that's funny!!" Bobby managed to get out during laughing.

I smiled at her and walked away. It wasn't until we were half way to what we hoped was the Guidance Office when I realized how bitchy I probaly sounded just then. It is okay with me though. it is not like i am going to need her later...hopefully. Now watch us have class together and have to be partners for it. That would just suck butt.

We were right and we all go to get schedules and a slip for our teachers to sign. It was a boring day so far and I was waiting for something to happen. I was walking to class and I saw Bella. I sped up to catch her.

"Hey, do you know where this class is?"

"Yea it's right down this hall right here."

"Oh thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Bye."

"Hey, can I just ask why you are taking a senior science?"

"Well, They put me in biology and I took that my sophomore year so..." I held on to the so part.

"Oh well, I should have thought of that."

"Yea well, I'm gonna be late. Bye."

"Oh yea, Bye." She said before turning around quickly and speeding down the hall.

I turned just in time to see Emmett and the blonde walking into my class before me. Here we go.

I walked in just as the bell rung and I gave the slip to the teacher and he told me to sit down and the only seat available just had to be next to that blonde boy. I sat down and faced foward and crossed my arms. I could see out of my eye that the blonde girl was staring. It kind of made me mad but whatevs.

"Can anyone tell me what this bone is?" The teacher asked pointing at the cheek.

After a moment of silence I raised my hand."Yes, ?" He asked as if he really need me to answer it right.

I giggled. "Zygomatic." He smiled as if he was happy he had done his job right.

"Nice job." I heard the boy next to me say.

"Thanks."

The rest of the class other people tried to answer but most of them were wrong. I thought about how the seniors in this class are looking around in complete confusion when he asked questions. It was the middle of the year and I realized I really did make that teachers day. The bell rung and I grabbed my bag and began to walk out but was stopped by the teacher. Emmett and the other two were taking their time to get there things seeing as how it was lunch time I would have thought them to be faster,

"How did you know what I was talking about and why are you, a junior, in a Human Anatomy class?" He asked in an amazed voice.

"Well they were going to put me in a biology class with the rest of the Junior and I already took that and the only other thing was this class this period so I took it and I know everything because I took this class sophomore year and biology my freshman year."

"Wow. You must be really smart?"

"I wouldn't say that. You should see me in math." I smiled. He laugh and gave me my slip and I walked out and bumped into Emmett while putting it in my bag.

.

"Oh, sorry." I smiled

"You should be." The blonde retorted quickly.

"Okay? I guess I should run away like I'm scared now." I laughed and headed toward what I was hoping to be the cafe. I got in and found John and Bobby and sat down.

"Hows it going?" I smiled. They both looked up at me with death stares. I laughed again.

I wish that I had a class with them but seeing as how Bobby was a Freshman and John was a Sophomore it just wasn't going to happen.

"You know whats really gay?"

They both looked at me from their sandwiches to hear the answer.

"They don't have any studyhalls and I am so ready to passout."

"I know wight," Bobby said while chewing.

I just smiled and started to eat my homemade meal consisting of Turkey sandwich, Cheese Doritos, a granola bar, and Apple juice. All my favs. I saw the Cullens come in and I just thought wow they really think they are boss. They walked in like the own the place and I was struck dumb when people moved out of their way. It was ridiculous.

I finished my luch and went to the remainder of my classes. I had English and back to the nurses office. I told them that had already finished my time in gym and got my old guidance consulor to tell them it was all I needed and let get the period off in the mourning. At the end of the day I was left with another free period because I decided I was done with doing French and I felt like was cheating on my other class.

I walked in to English and guess who was chllin at once again the only seat open....The blonde boy. I really need to get to class eailier.

**Reviews please...I would really like them.**

**:]]]] V**


	7. I can't wait to see you again

I am so not ready for this.

That is all I was thinking. I hope it is not going to be super awkward. He looks good though. Ugh. I need a boyfriend ASAP.

I sat down next to him and pulled out my notebook and started to doodle random things. I was becoming irratated at the fact that the teacher still wasn't in the classroom even though the bell had rung atleast 5 minutes ago.

"Is this teacher ever going to be here?" I asked mostly to myself.

"She usually isn't late." He answered. I was taken back a little. I didn't think he talked. I couls tell he had a bit of a southern accent. It made me giggle.

"Oh. Well I am Moira by the way. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."

"No, I should have introduced myself. I'm Jasper Hale." He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I shook even though I don't like to shake hands.

"May I ask why you are in senior classes?"

"Well, I am a little smarter than usual." I laughed.

"Well that helps with a lot."

"No I'm not really I just took most of the classes where I used to live so I don't need to take them here. I guess the people here are just a tad bit slower than me. JK!"

"JK?"

"Just Kidding?"

"Oh..Okay."

A lady walked through but I could tell that it wasn't the teacher by the way everyone looked at her.

"Hello children. Mrs.O'Brien got sick after luncvh and we don't have anyone to come in. She said for you all to finish chapters 6 and 7 of your books. I will be sending someone in here to check on you but I expect you not to be fooling around." And with that she walked out the door. Everyone went back to talking but pulled out thier books to look productive.

I turned to Jasper. "What book is she talking about?"

"Our text books but I guess your off the hook seeing as how you don't have a textbook."

"Well lucky me."

"Yes, Lucky you."

"We gonna hangout outside of school just to let you know." As soon as I said I regretted the way it came out,

"You pick the time." He said in a voice that I was soooo turned on by.

"I'll let you know when I am free." I tried to sound flirty even though I knew the truth was I was free everyday. I didn't want to seem easy.

"So what is up with your family? They seem nice..I mean except for that blonde. She makes me kind of mad with that crap that she pulls over Emmett. It's not like I want him."

"Yea," He scratched the back of his neck."She can be like that sometimes, but she means well."

"I am _sure_ she does."I rolled my eyes.

"She is my sister. I know her well."

"Okay?" I giggled.

"What do you say about the other girl?"

"Alice? She is...well...we're close." He said sounding a little confused himself.

"WOW. What's going on there?"

"We used to have a thing but not anymore."

"Wait? What? She is your _sister_!" I said in a tone that sounded disgusted which I wanted to take back as fast as I had said it.

"Well if you haven't noticed Rose and I are adopted and so is the rest of our family."

"Oh, That makes more sense."

"I hope it does."

I smiled and felt a feeling of love but it was soon replaced with more, should I say friendly feelings. I am not going to lie I was a little disappointed. The rest of the class we talked about all the most random things like my life where I used to live and how it compares to other places I have lived and he told me of all the places he had lived there so many I don't know how he did it in one life time. At the end of class, when the bell rung, he walked me to the nurse's office and went to class. It left a smile on my face.

I went home and told Bella about my day and when I mentioned the whole bit about how he had been so many places and how it was too many she just smiled and suggested we talked about something else.

I went home and called Embry. I didn't want him to think I forgot about him.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This Moira I was calling for Embry."

"Oooh. This is his mother. I'll get him for you." She said as if she had already known about me. I hope he didn't tell his mom about me when we barley knew each other.

"Hello?"

"Hi! It's Moira."

"Oh Hey! What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering when I was going to see you again?" I said in a seductive tone.

"Whenever is possible would be great!" He said almost exactly when I finished.

"Alright."

"As a matter of fact we are haveing a Bonfire this weekend. Why don't you come?"

"For sho' I'll be there." I couldn't help but smile over the phone.

"See you then."

"See you then Embry."

I hung up with him and hopped up the stairs singing "See You Again" by Miley Cyrus.

**Was that any good?? I though t that it was a little short but Whatevs.**

**Shoutout to all the people that left reviews. Thank ya!!!**


	8. I sound drunk don't I?

The week was tiring so being able to go out this weekend was gonna be fun. I couldn't wait to see Embry again. Class with Jasper was beginning to be more fun. We got along a lot better now seeing as how we need to since we sat together.

I was torn on whether I should wear a skirt or wear jeans. I decided on jeans and my Texas State sweatshirt. I wet my hair and let it air dry into tight curls and let it down. I love my hair. It's one of the only things I know I have complete control over. My long hair always looked good in curls.

I went downstairs to tell me rents that I would be going out so they didn't have to worry.

"Hey Dad, I am going down to first beach tonight but I don't know when I am coming home so don't wait up or anything."

"Okay but how exactly are you going to get there?" I hadn't thought of that.

"I don't know."

"I'll take you." He said going to grab his keys.

"Um, No. You are not taking me." I said grabbing his keys and putting them back on the table."I'll just call Embry and ask him to come get me."

"Oh so that's why your looks like you did something with you head."

"Thanks Dad." I said sarcastically. I went back upstairs to grab my phone and call him. I wasn't even sure if he even drove but it's worth a try. I went through my contacts and found his number and hit send. God please let him be able to drive.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This Moira. Can I-"

"Oh hey. This is Jared. I have heard about you."

"Okay?"

"So whatcha calling for? Embry isn't here."

"Oh well, I kind of need a ride tonight." I said and squinted my face when I said it.

"I'll come get you." He said with a bit of excitment in his voice.

"He'll be okay with that?" I asked wondering if he knew who I meant.

"Oh yea, he'll be fine." He said nonchalantly.

"Okay, well when do you want to come get me?"

"Now, If your ready?"

"Okay. but I don't know if you know where I live."

"Forks isn't that big."

I told him my address and he was over within the half hour. I got into the car and we had very little conversation until we got to the beach.

"Head up I didn't tell him I was picking you up." He gave me a big smile and hopped out of the car and started to walk towards the beach, but turned around.

"Well aren't you coming?" I could help but laugh at how proud he was of himself.

I walked toward the beach with Jared and Embry was standing next to another boy that I believe is named Jake and he nudged him and whispered in his ear and he turned around with a smile but once he saw that I was with Jared it was gone. I couldn't help but laugh with Jared. He walked up to me and put his arm around me.

"Sorry Jared, She's not gonna sleep with you."

"Ah man!" He said with a kid voice. I giggled.

"Sorry Embry. I called for a ride but you weren't there so I got a ride with Jared." We started to walk down the beach.

"Nah. It's fine. He didn't on purpose. He knows I like you so he just wanted to make me jealous."

"Oh. Did it work?"

"A little." He smiled.

"So how's life since I last saw you?" I said in a flirtatious way

"It's okay. School is boring as you probably already know. And life at home with Jared is...well...difficult."

"And your mom seems to be quite nice."

"My mom is...wait? What about my mom?" He asked surprised.

"Did you tell her about me?"

"Yea, sorry. I tell her a lot. More than I should." I smiled.

"Well. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Well what has been up with you? Any boys?"

"Well I just moved here so I don't have friends except for Bella maybe. There is one boy though." And with that all the kiddish excitment left his eyes.

"Sorry, Didn't mean to ruin the moment."

"No. No. It fine. So? Who is this boy?"

"I don't know if you know him but his name is Jasper Hale. He lives with the Cullen Family." I said it as if I was a little scared of his reaction, which I was.

He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly looked at me. It was as if he went straight into a firey rage. He started shaking and to be honest it kind of scared me."Hey, Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said through his teeth.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean to make you mad at all I swear I didn't." I grabbed his hand and he looked at me and smiled. He was so warm. He stopped shaking.

"Just do me favor and stay away from him." He said starting to walk again.

"Well, look at that. We are't even dating and your telling me who I can't hangout with jezz louise Em."

"Oh I have a nickname now."

"Yea. You do." I said as I stopped walking and faced him.

"I guess I'm fine with that."

I pulled him down so that we were ar eye level and then I kissed him. He picked me up so that I was probably about a foot off the ground. I felt so happy right there I could have just stayed that way forever. But Ofcourse god hates me and he put me down.

"I don't even know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything." He took my hand and we walked back to the bonfire.

We had a lot of fun and I got to know everyone in La Push a lot better. It had to be around midnight when everyone began to go home. I had fell asleep arounf eleven so Embry picked me up and brought me to the car. I sat up and looked at him and he smiled.

"You know you are pretty gorgeous." I said in a loopy voice.

"Thanks." He laughed.

"I sound drunk don't I?"

"Yes, Now go back to sleep and we will have you home in a bit."

We drove home and luckily my dad wasn't up but my brother was to open the door. I heard then talk but I didn't open my eyes. He put me in my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I went was completely gone.

I woke up from my sleep and took a shower and went back to my room. I looked at the clock and realized that I had work in a hour and I was still beat. Thank you Embry.

**I am so sorry I haven't put anything up lately. I am a douche bag but enjoy. And to repay you I will give chapters 9 and 10 by Jan 2. Love Ya. Review.**

**V**


	9. That'll teach him to be cocky

Work was...hectic, but I made it through. We had a lot of customers for some odd reason because I don't understand why so many people wanted to go stay up in the woods to the point that they would need so many things but I guess they were just getting stuff for the next time they went. I was so ready to get out of there as soon as I could.

I got a phone call on the way home.

"Hello?"

"Hey, It's Bobby and some dude named Jasper showed up for you so I told him you would be home soon so he's chillin in the living room waiting. For _you_." He sort of sung the last part and it made me laugh.

"Okay, I'll be home soon. Bye."

"See ya Bitch." He hung up. I love him.

I wonder why Jasper is at my house. I mean we aren't that good of friends for him to be at my house and deff not to the point where he be comfortable staying and waiting. Weird.

Oh My God!! I thought in horror I was still in my work clothes and probably smell like that store. Disgusting. This should be interesting.

I pulled into the drive and went in. As soon as I walked in I saw my mom.

"He's in there." She say while pointing into the living room and then mouthing 'He's Cute.'

Wowzers. I walked in the living room and he around with a big smile on his face. He was playing pick up stick with my brothers. I hope they didn't do anything embarasing. They get so in to that game it's not even funny. I looked over and noticed he was wining. Double wowzers.

"Hello." He said in such a soothing voice it made me want to just...nevermind.

"Hi." I could feel the childish grin on my face.

"I'm sorry to come over without calling first but I didn't have your number." He sooo wants me.

"No, That's fine. I don't mind. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No. I just wanted to take you out. You said I could pick the time."

"Well, Let me go change and tell my parents and I'll be back down in a minute."

"Take your time."

I ran upstairs to my r oom and changed into some straight leg jeans and a babydoll top and grabbed my jacket and was right back out the door. I knocked on my parents door.

"Come in." My dad yelled from teh other side of the door.

"Hey Guys!!!" My parents were lying on thier and my eldest brother was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"And why are you dressed up?" Mom asked skeptically.

"I am going out with Jasper."

"Oh really? I am warning you now you look like a slut." My brother said in a casual tone.

"How so?"

"Didn't you just go out with that Emily kid last night and his name if gay BTDubs."

"BTDubs I didn;'t go out with _Embry_ last night I went to a bonfire to hangout with _friends_." I put extra emphasis on Embry and Friends.

"Whatever do your thing just don't cry when you second week here and everyone is calling you a slut." He said walking out the door.

I turned back to my parents."Well, I am off then." I smiled and tried to make a quick get away.

"Hold it."

"Yes Mother?"

"Your brother is right are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yea mom. He is just exaggerating."

"Okay have fun."

"And don't be ut to late." My dad added.

"Okay!" I yelled as I went down the stairs.

I got to the bottom of the steps to see My cousin laughing hysterically and My brother looking at Jasper like he wanted to kill him.

"What happened here?"

Jasper looked up at me seeing as how I was behind him and the couch.

"I beat your brother in his game."

"Whatever. You a cheater."

"Okay." He said as he got up to leave.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked to the door.

"Where you like." He whispered in my ear that sent a chill down my back.

We got into the volvo and he started the engine. We decided to eat seeing as how I didn't have lunch at work because Mike is slacker and couldn't hanlde the cash register.

"I know of a really nice resturant in Port Angeles. It's called Le Bella Italia."

"Italian sounds okay to me."

And we drove the rest of the way talking about his "bonding time" with my brother and my cousin.

Apparently James challenged him and bet him that whoever lost would have to ask out Jessica Stanley at school...during lunch...on one knee.

"That brutal."

"That'll teach him to be cocky."

"Thank you he needed it."

We got to the restuarant and I ordered spagetti and laughed at the way I mispronouce it. I had done since I was little nad just never learned to say it the right way.

I finished most of my plate and I sat back and faced him.

"You want to ask me something?" I asked.

"Why would you say that?"

"I can just tell when someone are holding back when they want to do something."

"That's interesting."

"Well, What is it?"

"I don't want to sound nosey but as I went to the bathroom I over heard your brother say you went out with Embry the other night."

"Oh, It was nothing serious just a bonfire." I said just a little to quickly. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

"Okay." He said and looked over at some other people across the room.

I felt like a jerk. I didn't want him to feel like I was only out with him because he was at my house. "Let's go take a walk. I'm done here." He smiled and we walked to the door. He paid and we went out into the night.

"I love the moonlight. It reminds me of home."

"Really? Tell me about it." He smiled and we walked out of the resturant and walked down the street.

We walked down the street and I told him about Virginia Beach and how I missed it so much and how I wanted to go back so bad. I told him about Trev and how we broke up before I we moved and that it was for the grabbed my hand and I just smiled. His hand was really cold but I guess it was just the weather outside. My hands don't get cold for some reason. But whatevs..

I put on my jacket and just gazed at the sky. I felt a tug on my waist and looked forward to see some people walking towards us.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"No need to apologize."

"So can ask you how did you end up in Forks?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your voice. I can tell an accent is in it."

"Wow, No one ever really notices or asks me about it."

"You don't have to talk about it if you do't want to."

"Oh no, I would love to talk about it." He smiled and we found a bench and sat down.

* * *

**What? How can she just tell? Is that something in the making?**

**We'll have to wait and see what happens!! :]]]**

**V**


	10. Yes Emmett It is a nice truck

"I am from Texas originally but when my parents died my sister and I were put into foster care and were lucky enough to be put in Carlisle and Esme's care. They have been very kind to us."

"I am very sorry to hear that." I said in a apologetic tone

"It's fine. Thank you." He said in a little to casual of a way.

"I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost my parents. I am totally the pet in my family seeing as how I am the only girl I get more than anyone else. They get jealous sometimes."

"I love my family. We are prety close knit if you hadn't already figured that out." He laughed.

"I caught that." I smiled.

We talked about his family and I talked about mine. I got to telling him about my childhood and all the things that happened to me and how my extended family felt about us and I almost cried but he hugged me and I felt so safe in his arms. I didn't really talk after that we kind of just sat on the bench and just gazed at the stars as cliche as that is.

"I should get you home." He said looking at his watch,"It's 9:30 and I don't want your parents to hate me for having you out this late on a school night."

"If you say so." I said grabbing his hand and walking back towards the car with him.

We got in the car and he put on the sterio and the music was so soothing that I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Why did you suddenly decide to take me out tonight?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about you," A smile the size of jupiter was across me face,"and I decided I was going to surprise you. It worked out well."

"To be Honest I was so tired from work, but it kind of just disappeared when we left the house."

"Well, I am glad it did." It fell silent after that.

"Jasper?"

"Yes Moira?"

"Do you and Embry have some sort of beef going on."He laughed.

"No..well yes but..I don't really know how to explain it."

"That's fine. You don't have to." I felt him grab my hand and I fell asleep soon after.

When I woke up he was carrying me to me door.

"Sorry." I said an dhe put me down."Your too nice."

"It's fine. You said you wer tired so I didn't want to wake you." I cheesed at him and he laughed.

"Thank you for tonight. It was great."

"I don't mind. I had fun too."

"Goodnight Jasper."

"Goodnight Moira." I turned to go in to the house and I knew he was going to turn around because that couldn't be it and as soon as I turned we kind of ran into each other.

"Oh I am so sorry!"

"It's fine. What is it?"

"Did you know I was going to turn around?"

"Yes." I giggled.

"Well, Do you know why?"

"No." I lied.

He kissed me and the only way to discribe it was heaven on earth. It reminded me of Embry but more of a sweeter kiss. I pulled away and smiled and turned and walked into my house. By the time I got home the only one up was Bobby.

"How'd it go?"

"Well.." I held out the Ls and then I hopped on the couch and told him about it but left out the kiss part. I went up stairs and took a shower and went to bed.

I woke up in the mourning and did the usual routine. My rents asked me about the date and I just left it 'It was fun. We ate and talked a little and then he dropped me off.' I was feeling confident enough to drive myself to school and we got there on time with 15 minutes to spare. I hopped out of my car and heard a voice behind me.

"Nice."

I turned around slowly because I wasn't sure if he was actually talking about the car or me.

It was Emmett Cullen with Jasper smiling behind him. Edward walked up.

"Yes Emmett. It is a nice truck." Good. He was talking about the truck.

"Thank you."

"Why is someone as small as you driving a Cadillac Escalade."

"I am much bigger than I seem." I asnwered and they laughed.

Emmett was fasicinated by my car so he, my brothers,and Rosalie took a look around it while I talked to Jasper, Edward, and Bella.

"What is going on here?" A small girl with inky black hair asked.

"Hello Alice." Edward greeted and everyone was soon at her side.

She walked up to me."Hi. My name is Alice. I don't believe we were _ever_ introduced." She said looking at Jasper who just smiled.

"Sorry Alice."He said in a apologetic mockingly way.

We talked for a little while after that and then we all went to class.


	11. It is so on

After a good day at school I got home. I had forgotten my cell phone so as soon as I got home I ran to my room to grab it off of the charger. It read that I had two missed calls from my dad, I don't understand why he calls me knowing that I am in school, and then it said I had 4 new texts from Trevor and 1 from Chels, Sabrina, and Tina each. Oh my sweet bejesus. I forgot to call him back after I went out with Embry. He was probably freaking out and thinking the worst.

First Text-

_Heyy just wondering when we were gonna talk again_

Second text-

_Tina and Chels say hi and it surprises me that you arent answering see as how you are always the one to text everyone_

Third text-

_Babe why aren't you answering???_

Fourth text-

_Call me when you get home then._

Chels' text-

_Can you PLEASE text trev back he is sooo annoying!!!_

I smiled at that one.

Tina's text-

_If you don't text him and I know you know ho I am talking about I will come to spoons and kick your ass lol_

I strait laughed because I know she knew it was Forks.

Sabrina's text-

_It's last period and you still haven't text Trevor. He is talking about how he thinks you have moved on and that he doesn't matter anymore. He is such a chick :) I miss you text back!!_

I texted the girls first and told them my reactions to the texts and they all sent back jokes. I love them and missed them so much...next was calling trevor.

I was listening to the dial tone hoping he wasn't going to pick, but he did.

"Where have you been?" He asked like a mom who caught me as I just snuck back in to the house.

"Sorry, I haven't had much time to call you back. I am so sorry. How have you been?"

"re you seeing someone else?" I just want to know," He sounded as if he were going to cry. Sabrina was right. He is a chick.

"Really Trev?"

"Really. I don't want to be all up in your shit but if your just ignoring me and only answering because of the girls then st tell me." he almost sounded as if he were begging.

"Trev, You know I still love you. No moving to another place is going to change that." I with a duhkind tone to it.

He took a deep breathe."I am sorry I am overreacting. I shouldn't have said that."

"Your damn right boy. Now are you looking at someone else because I don't mind, It's not like were going to be together anytime soon. I have been dying without any sex." I could see the smile he had on his face.

"I miss it too."

"You know you were pretty rough at times."

"I'm sorry but you know in the end you really liked it."

"I must admit I did." I said with a develish grin.

"Well, I have to finish Chem homework and I really need to focus."

"Is there anything I could help with?" I asked innocently.

"You don't have to rub it in that you already took the class, M."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Beautiful." He said in a way that made me wanna take a plane back to New Jersey and have my way with him.

"Bye Trev."

"Bye Moira!!!" I heard his brother Marc say while giggling.

"Marc you giggle like a school girl. Aren't you supossed to be away at college?"

"Costal didn't work out so well."

"Marc! How long were listening?" Trev asked as soon as he got time to get a sentence in.

"Long enough to hear you sexual banter, which bye the way I am _totally _telling mom."

"Marc. I WILL KILL YOU!!." I screamed.

I could hear Bobby scream 'Take it down a notch Sparta!' from downstairs.

"Okay. Okay. I'll hang up."

I heard the line clikc and then me and Trev tried saying goodbye and actually did it that time.

I laid on my bed and it wasn't until I hung up that I realized he had never answered my question as to if he had ofund someone else. Maybe he did. That would explain why he automatically said that to Sabrina and why he didn't even start texting me to say hi until today. Sabrina, Chels, and Tina had text me everynight.

I realized just how he came to think that and sya it to Sabrina. I had told Tina about me and Embry. That had to be it. She probably said it to him to get him to stop talking about why I hadn't csalled. I'll just have to call him again later but I heard my dad call all of us downstairs for a quick family meeting.

"Well, Me and your Mother have to go back to Jersey to go take care of some business with the old business." He said in a way that showed that he really didn't want to go."

"So were gonna visit?" John said in a excited way.

"No." The smile on his face immedately gone."You cousin Willa lives in California now and she has volunteered to come up and stay the week with you guys. We should be back by sunday of next week hopefully."

They told hwy they had to go back for so long and that we shouldn't worry. Everything was going to be taken car of. Though they were talking to all of us I wasn't paying attention to them. I was else where, thinking of the amazing week I was about to have with Willa.

Willa is that fun cousin that you hangout with that your parents are always worried that she might get you into trouble but they let hangout regardless. Willa was not blood related to us. She was adopted by our aunt and uncle when they found out that they couldn't have kids.

When they found out that they would have to adopt they decided to skipp the baby years and adopt a 10 year old. Thus Willa being brought home all the way from a small nation called Estonia. We didn't get along at first because she was a whole 3 years older and at the time it seem like a lot but the more we spent time together the more we became insperable.

I would tell her about Embry and Jasper and ask her advice and she would help me. This was going to be a one crazy week. It is so on.

**Sorry this chapter is a really short one but I decided to change the series of events in the story thanks to a certian review. I hope you like it!!! **

**I promise that the next one will be ridiculously long.**

**:]]]**

**V**


	12. Why don't you grab a Tampon?

"Oh Shut up and get out. We'll be fine!" WIlla said as she pushed my parents out the door.

"Okay, but don't do anything you wouldn't do if we were here. And you know what we are talking about."

"Okay." I said with an additude. My mom looked at me and rolled her eyes and walked out to the car.

We all walked outside to see my parents get into Charlie's cruiser. He was taking them to the airport. As they drove away we waved and I was so excited. They usually tell us no cars while we are gone so we don't get into accidents and they have to come home early but they forgot. They'll remember later but let's hope they don't.

We turned all turned around to Willa.

"Are you guys ready to party?"

"Oh please Will we are gonna get caught. Might I remind you that the neighbors are BFFLs with our parents." Bobby said.

"Need I remind you to shut the hell up?" She retorted instantly.

"Whatevs." He walked back up the path with Bobby.

"I need you to come pick me up from school today." okay I said putting an arm around her.

"Why it that? Oh yesss do I get to drive the escalade around while your at school?" She said excitedly.

"Yes, but you mess my baby up and I'll mess you up. Got it?"

"Okay okay."

"Well, If we are going to have a party you need to meet people to invite duh!!"

"Okay..I'll be there."

We went to school and I was so excited. Willa dropped us off and left to go get snack for the house. She had a endless credit card so she was a big spender. I know that when we get the house we will have endless amount of fruit roll ups, her favorite.

I walked into Human Anatomy and sat down next to Jasper.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back and grabbed my bag and began returning Willa's text

_Hey I don't know what to get at the store._

_Get some sode lots of it and chips and dip. I need some._

The teacher walked in and i shoved the phone under the desk but onto my thigh because I knew she would text back.

_Good Idea_

_I do what I can_

I tried to pay attention but I was so stuck on what was going to happen this weekend that I couldn't. John was right though. I was going to have to flirt with mike and get him to get his parents to go out. Maybe I'll tell him that I want to hangout with him at his house so we aren't disturbed. He would deff get his parents out the house. I'll work on that tonight on the phone.

I could see Jasper staring at me out the corner so I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and looked forward. So I began to scribble on my paper and just as I thought Jasper passed me a piece of paper.

_Hey What are you thinking about you seem really excited about something_

_My parents left for the week and weekend and possibly more than that_

_Oh, so what does that mean_

_PARTY_

_Nice. Am I invited? _

_Your gonna have to ask Willa_

_How is Willa?_

_You'll see_

He looked at me super puzzeled. I smiled again as I always do when I am around him and looked forward and tried with a serious force to pay attention the rest of the class

**Line**

I went to lunch and walked into what felt like a wall because I was so busy thinking about what I was going to wear. I looked up at Emmett. That freakin rock.

"Hey Little one."

I saw Alice stick her head from further in the line.

"Would you like to sit with us today?" The blonde looked back at me and rolled her eyes and pulled Emmett forward making Alice have to stand in front of me.

"Yea Sure. I just have to go talk to the mutants for a second." She gave a puzzeled face.

I giggled."Jessica, Mike, and all their other weird and bitchy friends."

"Oh okay." She said turning around and grabbing food. I got what I need and we walked to the cash register and she insisted on paying and I agreed but not without promising I would repay her some how. I had a feeling I was going to regret that promise as soon as it slipped out of my mouth.

We walked to the table and Edward was with Bella and Emmett and the Blonde were sitting to gether. Japser on the end. She basically push me to sit next to him. He leaned back and put his arm on the back of my chair.

"Will tell me who Willa is?" He whispered in my ear and it sent chills down my back putting a small grin on my face.

"You'll find out after school." I said.

"However I need to go to Port Angeles this week. I need to find something to wear for this weekend." Jasper looked down.

At first I was wondering why but I am sure it was because he thought I was talking about seeing Embry.

"I am having a party this weekend if you guys want to come and Bella you better be there."

"Um, I don't think I can go." She said hesitantly.

"I know that you are accident prone and that is why I will block off and area just for you." I said and we all laughed.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." I got up and walked to the other table.

"So you found other friends?" Lauren asked in a snotty voice.

"What the hell is your problem? You such a bitch to everyone. Why don't you grab a tampon?" The last one came out more as a statement and everyone around us began laughing at her and Mike and another guy even fell out of theirs chairs. Sh e turned a bright red and ran out of the cafe.

"Now back to business. I must sent out my informal invites to the selected few invited to my party this weekend." Everyone within that table and the ones surronding looked at me.

"If I point at you then you invited." I began pointing at everyone at the table and when I got to the guy who fell out of his chair I noticed he looked like a kid on christmas. I smiled and keep going and once I was done getting all the main people I pointed at some people who were attractive and then I walked away.

I went back to the table and was greet bye Emmett's big smile.

"That was a really good one."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"The whole tampon one. I might have to steal that one." He laughed.

"Go ahead." I smiled and sat back down."Now the only thing I have to do is go shopping."

The smile on Alice face was big and devilish.

"Bad move." Edward said.

"Very Very Bad move." Jasper added.

"Why is that?"

"You'll see." Bella said and I could tell she was seeing bad memories repeat in her head and she shuddered.

"Would you like to go shopping with me." Alice Churpped.

"I guess, If you want." I answered honestly. Shopping with Willa was crazy.

"Your gonna need more help than that." Rosalie said. "I'll go."

"Yaayyy!!!" Alice said while clapping her hands.

"I hope to see you again but if not I hope it's a quick death." I was expecting him to say I love you or something. That would have been super awkward.

I smiled and got up to throw away my tray. Jasper stood up and walked with me.

"Why do I need to ask Willa if I can go if you just invited half of your class?"

"You an exception. Sorry. Better than nothing right?" He just stared me down. I turned on my heel and walked to John and Bobby's Table.

"Hey did you guys invited any chicks?"

"I invited about 7 people mostly girls."

"I invited about 12 people mostly giorls too."

"Okay make sure you outside after school. I really want to go when Willa gets here."

"Okay." They both answered in unison. I turned and walked out the cafeteria.

As I was walking down the hall I could hear someone crying. It had to be Lauren. I turned the corner and sure enough it was. Her make up was all smeared. I went in to my purse and got her a huggie, don't ask why I have those, and gave it to her. She looked up at me and grabbed more like snatched it out of my hand.

"Okay, Bitch. I was just trying to help."

"God you just think you are so much better don't you."

"Know I don't so I don't know why you act like such a bitch to people like me and Bella. I am not trying to take you friend our anything so I don't know why you act like I am trying to steal you life."

"Well you might not be trying but you are!" She basically screamed. That explained alot.

"Well, If you had friend before I came and now they are ignoring you then they must not be your friends. I mena if some new girl came to town and I had a best friend I wouldn't drop them just because they are new and mysterious. That's just bitchy so maybe you just need to get new friends."

"It's not that easy."

"Yes it is. Hey I can be your friend. It's not like I have any here. I guess I do if you count 'The suck up' Jessica and 'The doof' Mike."

She laughed and I helped her up.

"I guess we could be friends."

"Just keep your shit in check and maybe I'll put you in my top friends on myspace." I said sarcasticly. She laughed again.

We walked to class and she sat down. I put my stuff down at my seat and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Sooo Are you going to my party my new BFF?" I asked her as she was pulling out her textbook.

"Yea, sure." She said unexcitedly.

"Then you going shopping with me so we can look fabulous." She smiled.

Everyone began filing into the room talking excitedly no doubt about my party. So I went back to my seat. As everyone sat down and began to quiet down waiting or the substitute. I had to do one thing to piss everyone off and make that dumbass feel better and like she's back on top.

"Lauren my BFF!!" SHe turned around to me as did most of the class."You in V.I.P!!!"

"It's a house party." She giggled.

"Well only certain people are allowed upstairs." Jasper looked at me like he wanted to be V.I.P.

I looked over to him and right before the teacher walked over Ieaned in to him and in a sexy voice I whispered..."If you invited you can be V.I.P too."


	13. The Best Set of BunsEver

**This Chappie is for Willa :]]]]]**

"Babygirl!" Will yelled as I walked out my last period class and walked toward my car.

The poeple in the lot looked at her and then me and began to whisper. No doubt that room has it I am a lesbian. I don't care. Although I am straight I can honestly say I kissed a girl and I liked. How many people sing that song and have never done it? Countless. I laughed to myself.

"Willa Darling!!" I replied. Just to add to my thoughts. I walked over to the car and pulled her out. She was dressed in a flannel shirt like the brawny man and leggings and a thick belt around her tiny waist. Her choppy brown and black hair hanging down. That was so Willa. No matter where you go you must look _fabulous_.

"I want to you to meet Jasper." I said pulling her towards him. I noticed as soon as I said it he turned around and smiled at me.

"Wait hold on!" She said as I was pulling her towards the Cullens."Who is that Blonde over there?"

"I don't know what her name is. She hates me so I don't really bother with her."

"Well she is B-E-A-Utiful." she said now eager to get over to them. Oh might I say that Willa is all for the girls. :]]]

I grabbed Jaspers hand."This is Jasper."

Willa pushed me away from him and pulled him over to her. She walked around him like an eagle circling thier pray. Alice and I began to giggle.

"Well, He is a little lanky but I guess he'll do. And who is beautiful flower over here." She said smiling at the blonde. She looked as if she should be blushing but she wasn't. I wish I could do that.

(A/N:Will she get that wish in the end?)

"I'm Rosalie Hale and you are?" She smiled and held out her hand. Her family looked utterly shocked, Edward even dropping his jaw and quickly closing it. It made me laugh.

"I am Willa. Was your Daddy a baker?"

"No." She replied confused.

"Cause you've got the best set of buns I've ever seen." Emmett looked at her like he was a bit intimidated. It was G-rrreat. **(A/N: Thank You Rebelwilla 33)**

Rosalie let go of her hand and was still smiling. God compliments must make her day.

"Willa, We need to get home. I have to go home and get ready for work."

"Can't it wait? I want to stay and talk with Roses over here."

"Did you not hear what I said? God Willa why can't not be a charmer for like one second here."I said pulling her toward the car.

"She is gorgeous."

"Yea except that rock standing next to her was her Boyfriend." I said to get her to shut up about. I was sure I was going to hear about this the entire week.

"I can fix that." She said with a devilish grin and shut up about it after that. I guess it was because she was planning something big. I don't know if I really want to have her _and_ 'Roses' at this party.

On the way home I thought that maybe I should get her to drop off John and Bobby and have a talk with her about Embry and his whole deal.

"Okay get out youngins. We'll be back to feed you later." She said and they got out and we drove off."What is it you want to talk about love?"

"Well there isn't just Jasper.."I winced.

Okay there is whole story behind Willa being a lesbian but right now we'll leave it at a bad relationship.

"Oh my god. Are you serious? You've got to be kidding me. I can't believe that my little cousin is two-timing a vam-..I mean a guy as gorgeous as Jasper."

"Two things. One so you _do_ think Jasper is gorgeous. And two what were you about to say?" I turned in my seat to face her.

"Oh, Nothing."She said scrambling to find her words.

"Weird." I said doubtfully."But I want you to meet him to so we can make an edjamacted choice on who I should be with."

"That's fine with me. Set the date and I'll be there."

I turned back forward in my seat and smiled at the thought of what to come.

Jasper decided that he needed to drop by I guess because as we drove up singing "That's Not My Name" by The Ting Tings he was standing in the drive we conversating with John and Bobby.

"Oh he so wants to be your boyfriend." When she said it he look up and waved.

"Well we will have to wait and see for that one."

"Well then let's get out the car whore bag."

We got out and I walked up to Jasper and gave him a hug. He seemed like he was really tense when I did. I let it it go.

"So why are you here?"

"Just wanted to say hello."

"Oh. Okay well ar you gonna come in?" Willa said in a excited voice while looking at me smiling.

"Sure."

We walked into the house and talked about random stuff in thekitchen until Willa insisted on us going up stairs and talking while she was making dinner.

"Well, This is my room."

"It's quite...spacious."

"I am the only girl so if I don't get the biggest room I get the second and always towards the front of the house." I said proudly.

"Well, I that's nice."

"It is and it has it's benefits too."

"What exactly does that mean?" He questioned.

I smiled."Nothing I guess." I could always sneak out easily.

"So am I invited to the party?" He said as he sat down on my bed. I was standing in front of him.

"Ofcourse and your V.I.P too."

"Well who exactly will be attending this event?" He asked pulling me on the bed with him.

"Everyone who's anyone."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Can you tell everyone at your house their invited...minus your rents."

"Minurs rents sure."He laughed.

I heard a car door close and later someone coming upstairs so I sat up on the bed. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this. My older brother Tristan bust through the door.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" He asked satified that we weren't doind anything.

"Talking. Tristan this is Japser. Jasper this is Tristan."

They exchanged Hello's.

"Well you two better not be doing anythng in here or else I'll be coming back to kick both of your asses. Get it. Got it. Good."And with that he left the room closing the door behind him.

"Sorry bout that." I said lying back down and laying my head on his chest. He seemed really tense when I did it.

"Moira?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in vampires?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, If you must know I don't really know that I do or not but I do believe there isn't just us here...Wow that sound cheesy."

"Your right." I could feel the smile on his face.

"About which one?"

"Both."

"What does that mean?" I asked leaning over him and looking him in the eyes. There was something fishy about that reply.

"Um, Nothing. I'll explain another time but now I have to go."

"If you must."

"I wish I didn't have to." I smiled at that.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes." He said completely confident in his answer.

"Than I guess you have felt it before."

"Yes. I have."

"Let's walk you to your car." I said standing up and pulling him off the bed. Or atleast trying."Your so friggin heavy dude!!"

"Well thanks I guess."

We walked down stair holding hands and when Willa saw she shot us the biggest smile. We walked out to his car and he grabbed me by the waist.

"I'll be back later." It sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

"I hope so." He smiled and kissed me and once again I melted in his arms.

**Well is he gonna tell? I don't know!!! Oh wait I do. **

**Review and see. And I apoligize for not writing. My face was swollen and hurting.**

**I'm better now though!!! :]]]]]**

**V**


	14. The Promise

"I think I really do like him a little to much."

"Well I guess that's okay." Willa said as if she was saying it to seem as if she were paying attention to me.

"_What_ is on your mind?"

"Oh, No one." She said smiling.

"Oh. So it's a person."

"Yea, but it's in the process."

"I already know who it is. You don't have to talk like it's a riddle."

"Oh really then who is it?"

"That stupid blonde bitch."

"One she isn't stupid...as far as I know. And two she is _not_ a bitch." She said in a angry tone.

"Jezz louise. Take it down a notch I was only kidding."

"Okay, just don't say that." She said happily again. What a bi-polar. Now I remeber why I couldn't live with her as a roommate.

"So what's this about the lover boy? Jasper was it?"

"Yes Jasper and I think I like him to much. I don't know."

"Well, You haven't known him that long and sure don't know what he is."

"What do you mean what he is?" I asked. She looked around serching for words again.

"I mean if he is a good person or not."

"Okay what is it that you know and I don't about him? And please don't try to lie. I know when your lying." She just can't lie to me. She always starts to play with her clothing and won't look me in the eyes.

"Um, It's not really for me to tell. I am sure he'll tell you when he is ready. He seems like he wouldn't hurt you in anyway."

"Willa!! Stop beating around the bush!" I hadn't raised my voice at her since we were kids.

"Look, If he is coming back tonight and doesn't tell you this information by atleast this weekend I will tell you but for now, give him time."

"Ugh! I hate my life." I got up and stormed off to my room.

As soon as I got there I wanted to talk to someone. I grabbed my phone and dialed the only number that came to mind. It was ringing soon enough and I was greet by a deep voice.

"Hello?"

"Trev?"

"Nope he's not home." He said casually.

"I hate my life."

"Oh hey Moira." He said excitedly.

"I love the way you knew it was me. Hey Marc."

"I think your the only person who says that almost every five minutes."

"No I don't!" I siad defensively.

There was silence but I could basically here him raise his eyebrows.

"Okay, Maybe I do."

"You deffinately do."

"Whatever."

"What did you call my loser brother for..If you don't mind me asking."

"Just wanted to talk about stuff."

"Well I am all ears. As long as I get to push my problems on you to."

"Wait I am not pushing my problems on anyone and What problems do you have?"

"Problems with Jenette."

"Oh, Well ofcourse. Who else. You go first."

"Well, She's acting all craby lately. Mostly since I came back and I would think she would be happy that I was with her again but she's not." He said with so much annoyance it made me mad that someone was getting to my, well basically big brother. Especially her.

"Maybe she is just mad because she was planning to do something else with someone else."

"Aren't you supposed to be comforting me right now?" I laughed.

"No Dofus. I am serious maybe she was planning on getting with someone else and I know you probably don't want to hear and you might not believe coming from me since I never liked her,but she is sneaky whore. Get rid of her while you have the chance."

"Wow...okay."

"I love you Marc. And I don't want to see you get hurt and so I must insist that you get rid of her. And if she tries to pull any shit I will get on the next plan home and kick her ass."

"I love you too."He laughed"Now what's you problem?"

"Boys." I said bluntly.

"Oh Man. Who am I going to have to fight?"

"No no. It's me I don't know who to pick."

I told him about everything and how I felt about it and how confused I was as to who I should pick. I also told him about what Willa said and he just listened and I was happy that he could tell I just needed him to be serious right now. I really loved Marc for that. He was a Dof sometimes but he knew when to be serious. He waited until the end to joke.

"Oh you _whore_! I am so proud of you. And why were you going to talk to my brother about getting a new boyfriend?"

"I know he is over me and on to someone new."

"So you know about Sabrina?"He questioned.

"SABRINA!!! I thought it was just some girl not my best friend!!" I screamed.

"I take it he didn't tell you they are dating." He said and I could hear him wincing.

"Oh. My. God. I really do hate my life." I said falling back into the pillows of my bed.

"I still love you." I got up and began to walk downstairs. I walked into the living room feeling Deja Vu when Jasper was playing the game with Bobby and John.

"I have to go." I said to him and Jasper turned around a kind smile.

"I love you my little life hater." He laughed."I want you to call me again soon okay?"

"I will."

"Alright bye! Love ya!"

"I love you to Marc." I saw Jasper's face change into a wierd smile and he turned back around.

"Hey Beautiful." I sat down next to him but he didn't look at me.

"Hello Love." He said bored.

"Come upstairs with me." I said grabbing his arm and he put down the cntroler and followed me even though the boys whined about leaving in the middle of the game.

I led him into my room and sat him on the bed. I closed the door and turned around to him.

"Who is Marc?"

"Trevor's older brother."

"Oh." He said almost relieved.

I stood in front of him in between his legs and my hands on his face.

"Your so tempting." He said grabbing my hand kissing it.

"Then why don't you just give in?" I whispered in his ear.

"Because I could kill you."

"So your rough."He chuckled.

"No. You don't understand."

I pushed him on his back and laid on top of him. I looked at his eyes and for the first time really noticed how amazing they were. It wasn't until he began to roll me on my back did I remember we were in my room. He bigan kiss on my jaw and down my neck and on to my collar bone. I let out a moan and I felt him smile.

He backed off of me and looked down at me.

"Moira?"

"Yes."

"I think I love you." He siad in a very serious tone.

"Same here." I smiled back and he laid down next to me holding my hand.

"I have something to tell you."

"Can't it wait until later?" I asked while pulling him on top of me again.

"Okay." He laughed and began kissing me again. I could feel him rubbing against me and it made me think about how long it had been since the last time I had sex. It hadn't been since about five weeks before I left when Trevor and I were at his house alone for the weekend.

"Jasper?"

"Do you want me to stop?" He said leaning back.

"No, I want to to keep going." I said pulling my shirt off and grabbing him closer.

He grabbed me and his icy hands on my warm back felt amazing. He laid my down as I pulled his shirt off and I began to tug on his pants and he backed off of me.

"We can't. I have to tell you first."

"Tell me what?" I asked confussed.

"Promise me you won't hate me." He begged

"I couldn't."

"Promise that you won't leave me."

"Jasper what is it?"

"You know how I asked you if you believed in vampires?" I looked at him wide-eyed. He couldn't be serious right now.

"Yes." But it was barely a whisper. He knelt down to my legs and I sat up and stared wait for him to say something.

"Well, I am a vampire." I stared at him. I was speenchless and I didn't know what to say. I needed to think.

"Jasper I need to think can you just give me some time?"

He stood up and grabbed his shirt and put it back on. He opened the door and looked back at me with the most sadest I eyes I had ever seen and I felt imediate pain in my chest.

"I understand." It was all he said and walked out the door. I heard the front door open and close and his car start up and drive off.

I heard Willa run up the stairs and bust through the doors. She looked at me and I think she knew because she just grabbed me held me and I cried in her arms.

"I am such an idiot. He probably thinks I am an idiot. I didn't say anything back to him. I just asked him to leave. He probably thinks that I hate him now." I cried out between sobs.

"It's okay baby."She said rubbing my back. I don't know how long we had stayed like that.

I finally fell asleep and I had a dream that he came back and I apoligized and he forgave me. We had sex and it was amazing. When I woke up I saw a note on my pillow. I picked it up and read it...

Babe,

I went to cleand up your mess. I promise that he will be back in your arms soon enough. I love you and when you read this do me a favor and take a shower. You smell like a baby prostitue.

Willa

She left a a kiss in her red lipstick next to it. I couldn't ask for a better cousin.

I grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. I took a nice hot long shower and thought about how devestated he probably was that I reacted the way I did. I felt like such a douche bag. When I thought about it realized just how much I really did love him and how it happened in such a short time. I didn't even do that that quick qith Trev. I waited until we were dating for a month before we were even alone together to do that. He probably thought I was a whore.

I went back to my room. I thought about Jasper until I fell asleep.

So what is willa gonna do??!! Next chappie should be up soon. Sorry I have been a slacker.

I also have a quick Q for you all. Do you think I should write Willa hger own story to explain why she knew what she knew? Review and tell. :]]

V

;


	15. I am sorryAN

I am so sorry that I haven't been able to put up the new chappie but I was so busy and then my computer decided to crash and I had to delete everything. I am going to write the next chappie right now so don't be worried. I love you guys.

:]]]]

V


	16. Heartbroken

Willa walked outside and dailed the number she got from M's phone.

"Hello?" He asnswered sounding sad.

"Is this Jasper?" Willa asked quickly. She didn't want to waste anytime.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?" He asked a little annoyed.

"It's Willa. I need you to come back to the house immedately."

"Why? Is there something wrong with Moira?" He asked frantically.

"As a matter-a-fact there is. I just had hold her and rub her back until she feel asleep as if we were kids again. I just think you should know I haven't had to do that to her since our grandmother died. She is heart broken Jasper."

"Well she said she needed time to think about-" He took a breathe."Something."

"Oh please, save it Jasper. Two things 1.I already know what you are and 2.I ill kick you ass if you aren't over here STAT."

"I..I be over as soon as possible I just need to do something first."

"Jasper she isn't like everyone else. She is not going to treat you any different because of what you are. She isn't like that. She has a lot to give and even more to lose so just give her a chance to explain herself for her reaction."

"I understand. Thank you WIlla."

"Your Welcome, Bitch." Willa heard a familiar giggle in the background."Who is that?"

"It was Rose." He scolded.

"Can you put her on the phone?"

"Sure." Jasper handed the phone to rose."Don't be mean."

"Oh, I would never." Emmett looked at her as if she had two heads."Hello?"

"Hello My Love."

Rose only giggled.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Staying Home." She smiled at Emmett's facial expression.

"Why don't you just come over here?" Emmett looked at Rose and mouthed 'Rose. No.'

"I have school tomorrow."

"Why don't you just skip?" Emmett went to grab the phone from Rose but she just ran away into the other room.

"I'll be over with Jasper soon enough."

"See ya then Doll." Willa said and hung up just as Emmett bust through the door.

"Rose your not seriously gonna go over there right?"

"Yes. I am."

"Why?" He whined.

Things between the two of them hadn't been the same lately. They argued a lot more about stupid thing and Rose was tired of him defending Bella. He had enough with her talking about everyone as if they were stupid...including him.

"Emmett."

"Forget it Rose do what you want but I will do what I want to." He said and walked out the door.

Jasper got into his car after a quick hunt and was wait for the garage door to fully open when Rose opened the door and sat down next to him.

"Where do you think your going?"

"With you." She said smiling at him in her little black dress that a little to short for comfort

"Okay?" Jasper said and sped towards Moira's House.

As they drove up they saw Willa standing the driveway with a smile plastered onto her face. She walked up to Rose's door and opened it for her.

"Hello."

"Hello." Rose smiled like she never smiled before and Willa held out her hand to gesture her going inside. Jasper followed after them. Once they were inside Jasper asked if she was upstairs and Willa said yes.

Willa and Rose sat on the couch and talked for a while which eventually led to watch movies which led to them cuddling.

"Willa?"

"Yes?"

"I have never been with a girl like this."

"Well it's about time you have." And she leaned over her and kissed her.


	17. Not until you pregnant

I was sleeping and felt some familiar cold hands rub against my arm and rolled over to see Jasper and I sat up quickly and before I could even think words were just falling out of my mouth.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I love you and I don't want to hurt you I just..I just didn't know what to say I mean it's not everyday you find out your boyfriend is a vampire so I just a little taken aback. Please Just forgive me." I blurted out and he had the sweetest smile on his face.

"You aren't the only one overreacting. Trust me so I am sorry to." He grabbed my hand."I just left because I thought that you wouldn't want to see me anymore."

"Of course not." I whispered pulling him closer to me.

He laid down next to me and I began to kiss him. He began to pull my shirt off once again and I did the same. I got on top of him and he looked at me like he really wanted me. It made me feel like I was wanted by someone. I never felt this way with anyone else. I started to kiss him and he pulled back.

"Wait are you sure? I mean after everything I have told you tonight are you sure? And what about you family they are in the other room."

I got off and locked the door and turned around. "Of course I am sure." And I got in to the bed next to him. He put his arm around me and I started to kiss him. He got on top of me and held his weight up with his elbows. He started kissing my neck again and I went wild. I never felt this way before and I wasn't really sure why I was all of the sudden.

"Moira?"

"I do too." I whispered into his ear. He just smiled and kept going....

I woke up the next mourning and he was sitting on the small couch I had in my room. I smiled at him and grabbed my clothes and put them back on. I hadn't even realized the time.

"Oh my god. What time is?" I yelled.

"Don't worry. Willa already called you out." He smiled.

"Well..Okay. Where is she?"

"Downstairs." He answered as he walked towards me. He grabbed me put his arms around me.

"Are you really okay with this?"

"Yes." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"Well, If I am satying home today I have some stuff I need to take care of so you should get home and take a shower. He laughed when I said it.

"What does that mean?" I asked sounding a bit offended.

"I'll explain tonight."He smiled at me and kissed my forehead again."I love you."

He walked out and left and I got into the shower. All I could think about was this weekend and being so caught up with Jasper I had forgotten about Embry. I am not a trouble makes but I had to invite both of them. What would Embry do if he found I had a party and I didn't invite him. I had to. Shit, This was deffinately going to end badly. I got out of the shower and I headed downstairs to get something to eat.

"Hello hottie." Willa said and it made me jump because I didn't see her when I walked in the door.

"Good Mourning." I said blankly.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?" I tried t play dumb. I didn't really want her to think I was whore considering I had to invite Embry. Maybe I could have them show up at different times. That would be hard.

"Oh, please I walked up stairs to get Rose a balnket and I could hear you panting." She smiled at me. That devilish smile.

"Rose was here?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, and don't try to change the subject."She walked towards.

"Okay, Maybe we did have sex last night but why do you care?"

"Are you gonna tell Embry?"

"Well for one I am surprised you remember his name. And two of course not but I still have to invite him to the party and I still kind of like him and it's not even official between me and Jasper yet. So I guess I am still up for grabs."

She gave me a wild look but soon after narrowed her eyes walking around me.

"You dirty little hoe." She laughed and I pushed her,

"I want to go see Embry today so when school lets out do you want to go meet him?"

"Yea I guess I would like to meet the other guy." She said putt qoutations on Other Guy. I laughed and walked upstairs to decide what I was going to wear today.

"Sup Bitches?" My brother Tristan asked.

"Tristan. Your sister is a whore and a half." She said to him and I shot her an evil look.

"Honestly that is not something I want to here and if your haveing sex I already told you. I don't want to know until you come home pregnant." He said while fixing himself a bowl of cereal.

"Tristan you don't get out enough. Why don't you go to the store with me?" Willa asked because I think she knew that Jasper might come back. And Tristan would no doubt make us sit with him so we didn't do anything.

"Yea sure. Whatevs." I just laughed and went upstairs.

I won't lie Willa's comment really got to me. I was acting like a whore. I honestky had no reason to get mad at Trev because at least he waited until I was gone to get with one of my friends. I could only think of one person to talk to that would understand and tell me what to really do no matter how bad it was. I needed to call Marc ASAP.


	18. You make me Wet

**I am soooooo sorry I have not updated guys. I have been going through a lot at home and it has been really hard for me. But I love you guys so I am gonna write a lot. Get ready for Embry and Willa. **

**:]]]]**

**V**

I went to school even though I really didn't want to. I didn't want Jasper to ask me something about tonight and be like where are you going. I had this nasty gut feeling that it was not going to end well with him and Embry this weekend. I hate my life. **(A/N: I say that wayyy to much)**

I got to class and saw Jasper waiting for me with a smile. I faintly smiled, walked to the table, and sat down.

"Is there something Love?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"No. I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Lie #1.

"Okay." He said looking at me strangley and began to rub my back. It felt great.

"Jasper. Are you coming to my house this weekend?"

"Yes Of course. Why? Do you need me to do something else?"

"No, No. Just making sure." I said feeling the regret of ever falling fo rhim take me over.

"Something is wrong I can feel it."

"No. I am fine."

"Your not fine." He said in a serious tone.

"I am." I said being saved by the teacher walking in and starting the class. I didn't look at him for the rest of the class or the day. I couldn't take having to look at him and know that I was going to see Embry after school.

Will came and got me after school and we dropped off the boys and gave them money to order pizza so we could go see Embry.

"What am I going to do Willa? I couldn't even look at him today and they are both planning on coming this weekend so what the hell am I to do?" More of it being statements.

"I don't know Honey. It's all really your choice on what is going to happen this weekend."

"I hope it doesn't end like hell."

We parked in front of Embry's house and I swear I just started sweating like a pig. I was so nervous and he was deffinately needed to calm down or he was gonna suspect it. After driving and failing horribly at trying to find his house we arrived.

"You ready?" WIlla asked.

"Yea." I hoped out of the car and walked up to the door.

A woman answered. "Oh Hi! I'm Embry's Mother. Come in. Come in." She all but screamed at us and motioned us inside.

"He's not here right now but your welcome to wait." She said pointing at a couch and then dissappearing into another room I assumed was the kitchen.

I looked at Willa and we both went into a ridiculous giggling fit until Embry's mom poped back through the door with turkey sandwiches.

"Here you are girls. I have to go run some errands, but I trust you won't throw a party while I'm gone." She said as she winked and walked out the door. When I heard her car start and sound as if it was leaving I turned to Willa.

"That woman just seriously left us in her house with no supervision." I said shocked.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Willa asked menicingly with a devilish smile on her.

"Yep." And with that we both dashed up the stairs and looked for Embry's room.

After going into his mom's room and what looked like a guess room we found it. It really looked like a boy lived there. There were clothes on the floor, plates with food still on it, and posters on the wall of bands.

"Okay I just wanted to see what it looks like. We should totally leave before he comes back." I said walking for the door until Willa pulled with full strength towards his dresser.

"We MUST look for black mail dude!!!" She screamed and pulled the dresser open.

"No Willa! Must you always have dirt on someone?" nI said pushing it back closed.

"Uh Yea." She pulled it right back open and pulled out a pair of spongebob boxers. I couldn't help but start laughing and we went right back into the laughing fit we had downstairs. While we were laughing I heard a door open and close but I couldn't stop laughing.

"MOM??!!" It was deff Embry.

Willa and I stopped and stared at each other. I could hear other people talking but loud enough to where I could understand them.

"Mom? I'm and who's car is that out front?"

We both got up and tuck our heads out the door. Luckily he wasn't at the foot of the stairs. We walked slowly down the stairs.

"Mom I-" He stood looking at me and Willa and then the other boys came out of the kitchen and stared at us to.

"I love my life." I said looking at Willa and both started laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Embry said and it was obvious it took at lot for him to say this so the boys started laughing.

"Nothing much just looking through your stuff." Willa said casually as she walked down the stairs. I just smiled at him as he blushed.

"So what's up guys?" I said energeticly.

"What did you see?" He asked blushing even harder.

"You showed up to early so nothing really." Willa said from the kitchen where the boys were filing in.

"Oh, good." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh don't worry Embry we didn't see anything." I said as I walked up to him.

"I can't believe my mom left you here by yourselves. We are gonna talk when she gets home." He said looking at the wall.

"Well, I don't even get a kiss or anything?" I said starting to walk towards the kitchen. He grabbed my arm and pulle dme in to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I was a little pre-occupied with the fact that the girl I liked was in my room...without me."

"Well then maybe next time you should try to be here."

"I'm here now." He said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Your bad." I smiled. He picked me up and put me on his shoulder. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

"To my room of course." He said in a DUH tone.

We were in his room and in a serious makeout session when Willa started screaming down stairs.

"Ugh, Why?" I asked pulling his hand from under my shirt.

"The guys are probably just playing around with her." He said kissing my neck.

"I know but she'll be mad if I just stay up here." I said even though I did want to stay.

"Finee!!" He said getting off of me.

"Your so hot." He looked a little stiff and then he smiled at me.

"Thanks sweetheart." Then walked towards the door. I got off his bed and we walked downstairs.

"I told you she would come downstairs." Willa said as I walked into the kitchen, Embry following in.

"What were you guys doing?" Jacob asked.

"Seriously Jake?" Quil asked and we all started laughing.

We talked about everything and anything. I think we were the for almost two hours before the boys started to groan about being hungry.

"I'll order some pizza." I said picking up the phone. "What's the number?"

"It's 555-" Seth started. "55."

It wasn't until I dialed the fifth five I realized what he was doing. I hung up the phone.

"Jackass." They all started laughing."What's the number or I am not ordering it."

They quited down and I ordered the pizza. I went back upstairs to get money from my purse.

"You don't have to pay." Embry said making me jump.

"You scared the shit out of me." I said grabbing my chest.

"Sorry Babe." He said and BAM we were in another makeout session. He pushed me onto the bed and began to lift my shirt again. He grazed his lips down my neck and started to kiss my collar bone and like usual I moaned. He somehow manged to get his shirt off and I hadn't even realized it. He was making me sweat uncontrolably.

"God Embry, You making me wet." He laughed.

"Wow, You such a perv."

"You want it though."

"I do." I smiled and he continued. He really did make me wet though. **(A/N:Gross I know.)**

He started to unbutton my pants."Do you not care that there are people downstairs?"

"No."

"Well, I do." I said pushing him off of me.

"Babe come on."

"No Thank You." I said pulling my shirt down.

"Alright now _your _the Perv." He said pointing at me. The doorbell rung.

"I'm going back downstairs." I said throwing him his shirt and grabbing my wallet.

"Mmmm Girl. Get your game on."Willa said. She was sitting on the couch with Seth's arm around her. He probably thought she liked him. Hah.

"Shut up Willa." I walked up behind Quil who was getting the Pizza and paid the guy.

"Hey guys what do you think about me having a party this weekend?"

"Where?" Asked Seth with food in his mouth.

"One: Eww and Two:My current place of residence."

"I'll deff be there." Embry said wrapping his arms around me.

"Ohh so that's what you were doing." Willa said with a big smile and the boy started to giggle like school girls. I turned around and Embry had no shirt in still.

"Nice Dumbass." I turned around and keep eating my pizza.

"Well when should we come?" Quil interuppted the silence.

"Whenever." Willa answered.

"I'll be there." Seth smiled at Willa and she laughed. Wow he really thinks he has a chance.

"Will any of the Cullens be there?" Jake asked seriously.

"Yea why?" Willa asked sounding a bit mad at the way he said it.

"Maybe we shouldn't go guys." Quil said.

"Why do you guys not like them or something."

"We will be there don't worry." Embry said in a serious tone.

I could feel him shaking."Hey are you okay?" I turned to him and asked.

"Yea babe. I'm fine." He forced a smile.

"Well we have to get back to the boys." I said pulling away from him and I could his hesistance in letting me go.

I walked back upstairs to get my stuff and he followed behind me. When we got to his room he closed the door and faced me.

"Why are you inviting The Cullens." I wasn't sure what to say.

"They are friend sfrom school."

"The Cullens aren't friends with anyone." He siad acussingly.

"They are friends with me." I said quickly. I grabbed my bag and stuffed my wallet in it and went to walk past him but he grabbed me by my waist.

"I'm sorry it's just that we are like mortal enemies and I really don't want you anywhere near them." He said with a puppy face.

"Look, I understand that you don't like them and that you don't want me around them but you can't chose my freinds Em."

"I'm not chosing your friends I just don't want you to get hurt. I love you to much." He blushed immediately after he finished his sentence.

"Aww." I said cupping his face."How cute." I kissed him lightly on the lips."I love you too."

"I'm sorry. It kind of slipped." He smiled.

"It's okay." I said grabbing his hand and leading him out the door.

Willa was already at the bottom of the stairs when I got to the bittom.

"I'm ready to go before the little one starts humping my leg." She said sounding a bit serious but then we started laughing.

"Bye!" We both yelled and walked out the door.

Embry walked me to the car and kissed me goodbye. We got in and drove away.

"So what exactly were you guys doing upstairs...bith times." Willa asked breaking the silence.

"Oh just making out. How was Seth?" I laughed and she puched me in the arm.

"That kid doesn't give up."

"Nope. It's adorable though."

"Sure is." Willa smiled.

**Once again I am so sorry I haven't updated. I love you guys and I swear I will never do it again. **

**:]]]]]**

**Oh and Why is Willa smiling? And what's gonna go down at the Party??**

**V**


	19. You smell horrible

We got back to the house and I went to my room. Jasper was sitting on my bed wit a look of disgust on his face. He knew. Shit he knew I was at Embry's house.

"Jasper?" I'll play it cool.

"You smell horrible."

"Oh, Thanks." Thank God.

"No. I didn't mean it like that. i just mean you smell like you were...in La Push."

"As a matter of fect I was but how do you know by smell?" I grabbed my shirt and sniffed it but I didn't really smell that bad. Or at least to me I didn't.

"Why were you in La Push?" He asked and got up and kissed me.

"I was just visiting Embry."

"It isn't very safe out there. Maybe you should stay in forks." He said with a stern look on his face.

"I will go wher i please, _Dad_."

"Babe, You know I didn't mena it like that."

"Okay, Whatever." I said walking around him and putting my bag on the my bed and grabbing my phone to check my messages.

He let out a loud sigh. "Moira you know I didn't sound like I am trying to control you. I just want you to be safe."

"I am just fine. Besides I don't think that Embry or any of the other boys would let anything happen to me."

"Okay, Fine."There was a awkward silence."I wanted to ask you about what you said the other mourning."

"What did I say?"

"Yo said that I was your boyfriend."

"Did I?" Shit.

"Yea, I just wanted to know if you meant it or did it just slip out."

"I don't know." I said honestly.

I heard shuffling around had to be Willa getting stuff together for the boys to eat.

"Jasper, Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise that you won't start anything at the party no matter how anyone is acting or who they are."

"I pormise." He kissed my forehead.

"How did you get in here?"

"Tristan let me in." He said as walked towards the door.

"No way!"

"Yea. I think he likes me." He smiled like he was proud.

"Well, I need to call Marc and do a few other things so I see you later okay babe?"

"Until then my Love." He said before he pulled me into a good ftwo minute kiss.

"Good god Jasper." I said when I pulled away for air.

"Sorry." he chuckled.

He left and then I had to get everything together for tomorrow night. This was going to be interesting.

**I am sorry. Once again I have failed you. lol No but i haver a lot of crap going on at home and my dad keeps taking away my laptop so I can never write. This chapter was short but it should keep you going until I can jot down a good long one.**

**:[[[[ Sorry**

V


	20. Are you gay?

_**Moira's POV**_

Willa and I went to the market and brought everything we needed for the party. We got back to the house I called over Lauren and she came to help me get ready.

"Wowzers Lauren. If the guys aren't all over you tonight the girls sure will be." I laughed.

Lauren was wearing a floral print dress that was black and white and looked amazing on her.

"Well thank you." She said in a seductive tone as she swirled around and both started laughing. Willa walked in.

"Damn Lauren. You look fine. If I wasn't pursuing another you would definitely be my conquest for tonight" She said wide-eyed.

Willa was wearing a very flattering dress that was white at the top, a band of red and the bottom was black and hugged her hips in just the right places. Right then it occurred to me. She would not have found that in Port Angeles.

"Willa?!" I said a little too loud.

"What?" She looked at me confused.

"You were planning on having this party before you even got here didn't you." I said accusingly.

"Maybe..." She giggled and went back down stairs.

I began to put on my dress. It was green and had a black band under my bust and I wore black leggings under it.

My phone began ringing. It was a number I wasn't familiar with so I answered.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Hi! It's Alice!"

"Oh hi Alice. What do you need?"

"I thought that me and Rose could come over and help you get ready for the party."

"Oh that would be nice. It's only Me, Lauren, and Willa."

"Okay. We will be over in no time."

"Thanks!" I squealed and hung up. Tonight was going to be awesome.

They were there within the next ten minutes and we began to set up everything. Willa was going to DJ and of course was "showing" Rosalie how to work the turntables.

Rose's dress was a beautiful blue that made her pale skin look delicate and Alice was wearing a brown dress that puffed out at her hips and fit her personality, cute and bubbly.

"L!" I yelled from the kitchen. It's my new nick name for her. She ran in.

"What is it?"

"Rate me. One to ten, ten being the best."

"Umm, I'll go with 20. What about me?" She asked nervously.

"Honey your working on a 20 too." We smiled and the set everything up because people were starting to show up.

We stood around girls came in sundresses and the boys came in and jeans and a nice shirt. Then finally Embry and the boys showed up.

I was standing talking to Jessica and Lauren when I felt arms going around my waist. I knew it was Embry because the warmth I felt on my neck.

"I thought you were with the other Cullen?" Jessica said in a nasty tone that pulled the smile off of my face.

"Shut up Jessica." Lauren laughed but I felt Embry's arms loosen up. I turned around and smiled at him and caught Alice giving me a death glare out the corner of my eye. I didn't make eye contact with her though.

"Can I talk to you upstairs?" He just nodded and we walked upstairs.

When we got to my room I pulled him in and sat him on my bed.

"Embry I-" I started but was interrupted.

"What did she mean 'Aren't with the other Cullen?'"

"Jasper and I are pretty close."

"And just how close it that?"

"We are together at school."

"Wow. I knew it was too good to be true." He said getting up.

"No Embry, wait." I pulled his arm for him to sit down.

"What? What could you possibly have to say?"

"I love you Embry. It's just that I knew him before I knew you and we kind of had something going on." Lie number one.

"Well, why did you ever start something with me if you had something going on with him? I don't want his sloppy seconds." He said coldly.

I couldn't say anything. I just looked down. I heard someone coming up the stairs and thought it was probably Willa, but when my door flew open it was Jasper. He had this look of disgust on his face. I looked at Embry and then at him and I just couldn't take it. I got up and pushed past Jasper and ran down the stairs. I didn't know where to go so I ran out to the shed in the backyard.

I don't know how long I stayed back there but it must have been a good half an hour. I heard someone walk in and sit next to me but I had my face in my hands.

"I knew it was a smart thing to come see you." I smiled instantly knowing that voice anywhere.

I looked up to see Marc sitting next to me.

"When did you get here?" I asked as I all but jumped onto his lap.

"Calm down Tiger. I just got here like an hour ago. I asked your parents to come visit and they said as long as I don't throw a party but I see you already beat me to it." He smiled.

"Come on I have to introduce you to everyone!" I said excitedly and tugged but he wasn't moving.

"Why were you crying?" He asked sincerely.

"I was in the room with Embry and he said something mean and then Jasper walked in I just couldn't look at either them." I frowned thinking about it.

"Well, I will not be having that." He said in a manly voice and pushed past me and I thought he was going to kick ass but then I saw the smirk he had on his face. We walked in with the music going loudly and I brought him over to Lauren.

"L this is Marc. Marc this is L." I yelled over the music.

"Hey L." Marc whispered into her ear and gave that sexy smile that he always used to get with girls.

"It's Lauren by the way." She smiled right back. I just giggled knowing well that he was going to use his charms and get with her by the end of the night. I was feeling satisfied with my match-making ability when I felt a cold hand on my arm. I turned to see Jasper.

"Um, Marc this is Jasper." He turned around quickly.

"Oh. Hey." He said unenthusiastically and crossed his arms over his chest. I couldn't help but giggle.

"May I talk to you…alone?" I looked back at Marc and gave him a nod and he turned back to L and I went upstairs with Jasper.

"So why were you with Embry?"

"I don't even need to explain. What you saw was exactly what you think and if you don't want to see me anymore I am fine with it." I stated quickly.

"It's not the fact that your with someone but why him?"

"Jasper he was one of the first guys I knew and he was nice. I don't know why I just didn't tell you guys." I looked at his face for his reaction. It was one of betrayal.

"I am going to go home."

"I am sorry." I whispered. He got up and left the room. I walked downstairs to Alice standing by the door looking very upset and Jasper trying to get Rose to leave. I looked over and saw Marc whispering in L's ear and a pissed off Mike standing next to an even more pissed off Jessica. I laughed.

"I'll come home. Besides you're not my father." Rose retorted and Jasper rolled his eyes and left with Alice. Maybe they will be happy together.

"Hey," Embry pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey," I smiled back." Come upstairs."

"I'm sorry about everything Embry."

"Wait just tell me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Did you do this on purpose? Like did you do anything with him to make me mad or make him mad?"

"No."

"Then I just don't want you to be around him anymore."

"Okay, I don't think he ever wants to see me anyways." I said honestly.

"Good." I giggled and he smiled.

"Embry?"

"Yes."

I grabbed his head and pulled his lips to mine. It was a very passionate kiss and we both began to lean back onto my bed. His slid his hands up my legs and grabbed my ass. I moaned into his mouth making him smile. I flipped on top of him and began to undo his zipper and he grabbed my hands.

"You don't have to do this."

"Embry?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Are you gay?"

"No." He said offensively.

"Then why are you trying to stop me?" He laughed and I went to work on his neck and he rubbed my back.

I pulled his pants off of him and he began to pull off of my dress. I hadn't worn a bra under it so I had nothing but my leggings, my thong and shoes on. I pushed my shoes off while he took his shirt off. I got back on top of him and kissed his neck. He flipped me onto my back and positioned us so we were lying the correct way of the bed. He kissed down my collarbone and trailed down to my breast. When he began suck at my nipples I couldn't help but moan. He began on the other and I could feel the wetness in between my legs.

"My leggings." It was all I had to say and within seconds they were off and so was my thong. I could see him looking around for something and figured it was a condom.

"Top drawer," I said pointing to my dresser across the room. "Hurry up." He smiled and went for the condom and put it on. And then he joined me back on the bed.


	21. Giving up the reign as Queen Bitch

"I love you." Embry breathed into my neck.

I was laying under him staring at the ceiling. Don't get wrong Embry is nothing short of amazing the bad and he most certianly is not small so there is no complaints in that area but when we were done I just never felt completely happy. It's almost feels like casual sex. But the one thing that tip me off that this just wasn't ment to be between us was the fact that mor ethan once I almost slipped up and called him Jasper.

"Em, I'm tired. I just want to sleep." I said with complete annoyance in my voice.

He pulled back to look at me."Babe? What' wrong with you? One second your screaming my name and the next you want me to get out of your sight."

"I'm sorry but I don't know if I really want this anymore. I just can't do this anymore." I said pushing him off and grabbing my clothes.

"Alright. Whatever you say." He said snotty lie a five year old and began to dress too.

"Shut up Embry."

"Why should I? I come here to see you, I learn that you have been two timing me, and I let it go. And then you start acting like you don't even want to be near me and I am supposed to be content. You must be on fucking crack or something to think I am going to sit here and take this."

He stared at me but I had nothing to say. he was right and I was wrong.

"I don't know about us anymore Embry. It just doesn't feel they way it did before." I nswered honestly.

"It does feel the way it did before or _you_ dont feel the way you did before?" He almost sounded hurt.

"I don't feel the way I did before." I whispered.

"Wow. That leech really has hold on you doesn't he?"

"Don't call him that!" I all but screamed.

"Right. I will try not to call him by his true name." He spat back at me sarcastically.

"Maybe it would be best if you left." I hispered turning around so I didn't have to see his face.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He said under his breath and walked out my room.

I laid back down and began to stare at the ceiling. I don't have Embry anymore and I don't have Jasper. I messed it up between both of them because I was so greedy and couldn't choose who to be with. I know that everyone would be so disappointed in me back home. I couldn't bear to sit here and think of what they would say about me and I didn't want to completely waste the night so I put on jeans and a tank top with my navy hoodie and went down stairs to check out the situation.

By the time I got down there Embry and all the boys were gone and so were the Cullens. To no suprise Marc had Lauren on his lap making out with her as Jessica and her evil minions watched, no doubt wishing it was them. Mike looked like he was ready to go home and Willa was standing in the corner looking in her cup like there was a movie going on inside of it,

I walked up to mike first.

"Hey sexy hows it going?"

He looked up and smiled. "Nothing much, Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" I was truly interested.

"Do I not look even remotely good to people?"

"Mike are you kidding? Girls think your gorgeous and Jessica might even give up her reign as Queen Bitch for you." He laughed along with me.

"Well sure doesn't seem like it." He said looking at her.

"Watch this."

I walked over to Jessica.

"Hey Slut." I greeted her.

"Watch it. I know it's your house ,but I wont take that."

"Hold your horses okay. I just wanted to ask you just how much you wanted to hook up with Mike."

"Why? What's in it for you."

"Just the satisfactory of helping a friend."

"I'm _not_ you friend."

"I didnt mean you." I said shortly.

"Well then sure. Do your magic. What's the worst that could happen."

"Well then go out back onto the porch and I will give prince charming a pep talk and when you walk back there strut and look back him and wink."

"Why?"

"Just do it." I said and walked back over to Mike with my back to Jessica.

"She so wants you and she said she'd wait on the back porch. So if she winks to you like they do in the movies you just might be holding more than hands tonight."

He looked up and smiled. "She winked."

"She's yours."

"Thanks bud." he said kissing me on the cheek and walking towards Jessica.

I turned around to see them walking out the back door hand in hand.

"Welcome." I smiled.

* * *

**Sorry. It' a quick chapter and I am such a bad author but I have been in a lot of rouble with my home life and haven't got much a chance to write so here is a little to keep you occupied until I finish a good chapter and my other chapter from my Beta is written. I love you and thanks for everything. :]]]]]**

**V**


	22. A Super Surprise

Willa was all but hopping up and down as Rosalie sauntered over to her. Tonight was the night. She was going to get some from Rosalie. There was nothing to stop her.

"Hello." Rosalie said in a seductive tone.

"Hello my love." Willa said grabbing her hand kissing it.

"So I was thinking that we should take our little meeting to another place." Rose whispered into Willa's ear.

"Anything my Sweet." Willa smiled and led her towards the stairs but was stopped by none other than Seth.

"Where do you think you are taking my girl?" He asked grabbing Willa by the waist.

"Listen Mutt, and listen good. I will not have you ruining my night because you want to claim territory on what's already mine." She smiled and grabbed Willa back to her side.

"Hold Up!" Willa yelled before she lost a limb. "Don't I have say?"

They both looked at her ready for her to choose them.

"How about we take this upstairs and you can both get a chance to show me why exactly I should be with you?" Willa smiled that sly smile of hers when she knew she was going to have her cake and eat it too.

She grabbed them both by the hands and led them to her room and closed the door. She turned around and faced them both looking very sexy. Seth leaning on one foot more then the other with a fire in his eyes and Rosalie with her arms folded like she was mad and she look pretty darn cute when she was mad if Willa had anything to say about it.

"So who wants to go first?" Willa asked excitedly.

"Of course it has to be me." Seth said grabbing her by the ass and giving her a heated kiss that was already getting her wet.

**Back Downstairs...**

"So why exactly are you here?" Lauren asked to keep the conversation between her and Marc going. She didn't want to mess it up.

"Well, I was talking to M on the phone and seemed like she was in a heap of trouble over here and I needed a break from my girlfriend and I though this was a good opportunity." He said taking a sip of his drank.

As soon as the words 'My Girlfriend' left his lips he regretted it. He was going to lose interest.

"So you have a girlfriend?" Crap.

"Yes, but I don't think I want to really be with her anymore."

"Testing the waters for a while?" She smiled.

"Yea, I guess you could say that." He was starting to like her.

"So who exactly is in these waters?" She said in a low tone. God save her. She had no clue what she was doing to him.

He walked a little closer to her and slipped her hair behind her ear and got as close as possible and whispered "You if you'll still be here when I come back."

He walked away to get and a drink and Lauren thought she just might pass out after he walked away.

"So you're getting it on with the college frat boy huh?" Jessica's poison voice said from beside her.

"What does it matter to you Jess?"

"Nothing I just wonder if he knows just how old you are." She said with an evil grin.

"Jess just beat it."

"Why would I do that and miss all the fun?" She asked trying to sound innocent.

"Hey, thought I'd get you a drink." Marc smiled and handed the cup to Lauren which she nearly dropped when Jessica spoke.

"You know she's seventeen right?"

"Yes, I do. Is there a problem?" He said back almost immediately which Lauren was grateful for.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the other side of the room and sat on a chair and pulled her onto his lap.

"What's up her ass? Jealous much?" He said causing Lauren to giggle.

"So where were we?" He asked in a sultry voice and Lauren put down her cup quicker than when she did shots.

**Meanwhile....**

Seth was now lying on his back with Willa straddling him. Both completely naked.

"Seth, I didn't know you had it in you." Willa said out of breath.

"I am not done." He said flipping her over and ignoring the huff coming from the blonde across the room.

He began thrusting into Willa again. She most definitely was going to feel it in the morning.

"Ahh! Right there Seth, oh right there." She yelled. Seth could only listen and do as he was told. "Ohh. Harder Seth, harder." She was begging now.

"Cum with me Willa." He whispered into her ear. It was all she needed to send her over the edge. With only two more thrusts both of them had their orgasms, it being Willa's third, and he fell over next to her.

"Are you done now Pup?" Rose asked impatiently.

"Yes, would you like to have a go?"

"You wish. Maybe if you didn't smell so bad." She pushed past him and lowered her self onto Willa.

"You so want and you just tell me when your ready doll." Seth laughed.

"Are you ready for the real workout?" She whispered into her ear and then sucking on her earlobe which got her wet and ready all over again.

She began to kiss down her collarbone but stopped when she got to her breasts. If there was one thing that got Rosalie ready it playing with her nipples so she new just what to do. She began kissing one nipple while kneading the other which got her an instant moan. She giggled and kept going.

She began to lick and suck it until felt it harden and moved onto the other. She then kissed down her stomach to right above her slit.

"Please Rose. Don't tease me." Willa breathed with her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes." Willa immediately complied.

Rose was at the edge of the bed with her butt in the air when she felt hot hands wrap around her waist. She turned around to see who it was.

"I'll take this as your ready." Seth smiled as he positioned his self at her entrance.

She turned and looked at Willa. "Are you ready?" Willa only smiled before they began.

**Right back downstairs...**

Lauren finally pulled back for air and looked into Marc's eyes.

"Wow." Marc smiled.

"I try."

"I am going to be here for a couple of days so did you maybe want to go out to dinner sometime in the next week?" He asked her waiting for her to think he was a total creep.

"Deff." She smiled big grin and went back in for another kiss when he felt something hit her back and caused her to bump her head against Marc's.

"That stupid bitch." He said moving her off of his lap and getting up to say something to Jessica but on his way Mike stepped into his way.

"Look man, just let it go. That's just her way of getting attention. I'll talk to her just go back to your girl." Mike offered.

"Stupid Bitch." Marc mumbled under his breathe.

Mike just turned around and walks over to Jess.

"Jess stop being so childish."

"She was gunning for it sitting on some college kids lap. She thinks because she's bffs with Moira all the sudden she's better than me."

"Anyone is better than you at this point." Mike said walking away.

"Marc, you good?"

"Yea, I'm good." He sat back down pulling her back to his lap.

"Now back to what we were doing." He said pulling her back down to his lips.

**Upstairs...**

The three collapsed onto the bed with Willa in the middle.

"Well, that as quite amazing from the both of you." Willa smiled feeling quite good after a total of seven orgasms.

"Why thank you beautiful." Seth said kissing her temple.

"It would have been nothing without me in the end." Rose added.

"You were a big factor my Rose." Willa said kissing her.

"WILLA!! I NEE..."Tristan busted into the room. "Why can't I be you?"

"I'll teach you one day." Willa smiled.

"Well either way I need to talk to you and now, so get dressed and meet me down at the shed in five minutes."

"What is it?"

"A certain someone from your past that I quite frankly don't think we need to talk about in front of others."

"Okay" Willa said holding on to the 'ay' part.

"Five minutes." He repeated before walking out and closing the door.

"Hey do you think you guys could give a little while?" She asked.

"Where is the shower? I smell like dog and Emmett is already mad at me for staying." Rose casually replied.

"That door right there." She answered pointing to a door that she disappeared in to instantly.

"I think I am just gonna go." Seth said and got up and put on his boxers.

"How will you get home though?"

"I'll find a ride." he said shrugging.

"Here," Willa grabbed her pants and threw him a pair or keys.

"Really?" He smiled.

"No! Go ask Marc to give you a ride home."

"Tease." was his only reply before throwing on the rest of his clothes and walking out closing the door behind him.

"I love my life...sometimes."

Willa didn't know who it could possibly be but if it was anyone Tristan wouldn't say anyone else it meant only two people...James or Felix.

**Downstairs...**

Seth asked Marc for a ride which he of course agreed to only if Lauren went which she did.

Tristan waited in the shed for Willa and she was taking a little to long and he was ready to go look when she came and closed the door shut.(A/N: A lot goes down in the shed. :])

"Give me the verdict." She said. She turned around to meet Tristan's eyes.

"I think you know perfectly well who it is." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"James?"

"No, Willa your bitch isn't here to see you."

"Why would Felix be here?"

"I honestly don't know but I was on my way back from a date when I caught his scent near the border."

"Well, this makes absolutely no sense."

"I know that's why I zoomed back here."

"Zoomed?" She smirked.

"Shut up smart ass. This is serious."

"You walked into that one." That caused him to smile.

"Look. We need to find him and figure out why the hell he is here."

"Look Tristan. I love you to death and I know you're only trying to do what you've been taught to do, but I don't know if I am ready to see him again."

"I am sorry, but it's not a matter of wanting to see him now. I won't let this put my family in danger."

"Well, how are we going to deal with it?"

"We'll have to meet up with the patrol of the neighborhood."

"After tonight I am sure the Cullen's and the Wolves don't like each other when it comes to this family."

"They are our only chance."

"We'll talk more tomorrow okay? I am tired now."

"Alright fine." Tristan said pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. "I'm always her to help little cuz."

"Thanks."

Willa walked back into the house to find that Marc and Lauren were already back and went back upstairs to take a shower. She also found that Rose had already taken off but left a little note on the bed.

Willa,

Thank you for the night. I really needed it. We must do it again. And yes you can bring the pup. Someone has to teach him the ways. Don't forget to call me.

You're Flower,

Rose

She smiled and put the note down. She jumped into the shower and after she went back downstairs to get a drink.

What was Felix doing here and more importantly what was she going to do about it? It had been years since she saw him and quite frankly she never wanted to see him again after what he did to her. She knew he was sorry after judging by all the letters and gifts he sent her but it didn't make up for the medical bills. Tristan and James were the only ones who were there for her. She stood looking in her cup wondering what exactly was he doing right then.


	23. Not a chapter just a note

So yeah. It's been a while…I sound like Britney Spears right now. Ew. So my laptop crashed, was fixed, then given to my brother, who did not let me use it, then I got in trouble and could not only not write but read as well. By the time I got computer access back I had so much going on I couldn't write. So write now I am going to write you a short chapter and then a good one. Sorry for taking so long but I do this as I go. Which let me tell you winging is much harder than planning it. Well off to work. Sorry again my loves. :]]]]

V


	24. Willa

A little background info on Willa… As told by Willa. ;]

I couldn't help thinking of how I got to where I am today.

Yes, I knew all along what both Embry and Jasper were. I knew the moment I saw them. I know this because I was with a vampire before. Yes, random. It's a long story but it's the reason why I know that there could be a relationship between Moira and Jasper or Embry.

When I was going through my wild child phase which I don't think I am just quite out of yet I moved to Houston, TX. All was well and I was staying with this girl I met and we decided to go out to a party for my birthday. It was my fourteenth as weird as it as that I was living alone at that age. What can I say? I have wealthy parents who don't give a shit. They loved and spoiled me unconditionally, I had to get some space.

This was before I decided women were the much better choice. We decided to have it at a hall because the apartment wasn't big enough. We invited a whole lot of people and I remember not knowing most of them. I was having fun dancing when I met this guy standing in the corner by himself. I walked over and started conversation.

"Hello, I'm Willa." I held out my hand. He looked at my hand and went back to staring at someone on the other side of the room.

"Okay. Denied. I'm gonna walk away with the dignity I still have left." I said dropping my hand and turning away.

He grabbed my arm and looked me in the eye, now this didn't occur to me as a danger until much later but at the time it looked cool so I went with it, he stared at me with these crimson red eyes and said in the sexiest voice I had ever heard and said "I'm Felix. Sorry for my rudeness I am just on a very important…let's say duty and I can't be distracted." His skin was cold to the touch but it didn't register at the time.

"Then I'll leave you." I said ready to turn away again but he grabbed my arm and whispered for me to not leave the party until I talked to him again. Of course I waited…and waited. And waited. And by 2 a.m. I wasn't feeling it anymore so I left. As I was walking up the path leading to my apartment I heard someone say "Didn't I ask you to wait for me?"

I turned around."Well, I couldn't wait forever now could I?"

He chuckled and walked up to me and sniffed my neck. Who does that? I can tell you. A blood-thirsty vampire does that.

Well to speed it up. I invited him in and I am sure you know what that meant. We started seeing each other after that but only at night and I it took me an entire month and a half to realize that and when I did I asked about. I only got one sentence for an answer.

"You wouldn't understand and it would mess us up."I didn't really understand what he meant but out of fear in losing him I never pressed the issue.

A couple months into the relationship he started to hit me. At first he hit me and in one blow I was out and waking up in the hospital with him at my side saying how sorry he was and how he'd never do it again but it was not true. Every time I'd say or do something he didn't like and it was back to the hospital. When police started to get involved he backed up a little and I of course went right back with him. They tried to get me away from him me being a minor but when my parents were called they didn't want to do to press charges so he never got in trouble.

He would leave for days, weeks, even months at a time and I had no clue where he was. I asked him one time when he came back where he was going and all I got was a 'Why the hell do you need to know?' and a blow to the stomach. I am sure by now you're wondering why I was still with him. The same reason you're with you family or boyfriend.. The comfort. The love. The protection. No matter the cost.

On my eighteenth birthday we had a big party. I had it during the day so Felix wouldn't be there when my parents were. And surprisingly they showed up. We had fun and family came. Of course by this time Moira and I had become super close so I pulled her aside to talk to her about Felix.

"Wow. You should get rid of him Will. That's not good if he's doing that." She said having so much pity and concern in her voice.

"Yeah. I agree. You shouldn't be with anyone like that. This guy is a douche." Moira the match-maker. "Let me introduce you to a friend I made here last summer. He's a good guy."

We went back to the party and she introduced me.

"James, this is my cousin Willa who doesn't have a boyfriend." Only Moira.

"Hi Willa who doesn't have a boyfriend." His smile was GORGEOUS.

I eventually agreed to do such and he turned out to be a cool guy. I started to see him but I did when I knew Felix wasn't going to be around…or so I thought.

I was cooking dinner one night in the kitchen for myself. Another habit I picked up on. He doesn't ever eat at my house. But anyways he asked me to come into the living room to talk about something.

"What is it babe?"

"Who is this guy you have been seeing behind my back?"

Bad choice number one. "What are you talking about?"

"Look I know so don't fucking lie to me." He said standing up. He was much taller than I was.

"Felix..I..I…I'm sorry. I just wanted a friend." Terrors clear in my voice.

"Well from the looks of it you want a little more than friends."

"No I don't, I love you." My voice cracking scared of what was to come.

But it never came. He walked out slammed the door and I didn't see him for three weeks straight. It was odd not having him around. I later learned that after one of our dates he tracked James down and confronted him and James kicked his ass. I wish I could have seen that.

But in any case he sent him back to wherever he came from being Volterra, some place in Italy and to never speak to me again. James and I began dating and it was nice. We moved in together and he taught me how to defend myself. It was hard seeing how the only time I worked out was yoga and this was not yoga. It was hard and intense.

(That's what she said. :])

We talked about our relationship and decided it was more brother and sister than anything and agreed not to make a big deal out of it. Well it was more my decision than his. We had Moira and the boys visit a couple of times and we had a lot of fun. It was all like a dream, a really good one until James said those horrible four words.

"We need to talk." Oh god.

"What is it?"

"Come lay down with me." He was laying in his bed.

I laid down next to him."What is it? This can't be good."

I am not going to go with the whole convo but he told me about how he knew me before he met me and that he was actually sent to help me. I was destined to be a slayer. Corny I know. That's what I said. And funny enough so was Tristan.

We started to spend more time on it and it opened up a lot of doors but closed some as well. I didn't really have time to party like I used to. I never lost my spunk but it was hard having to be so serious.

I wanted learn more about what I was so I told my parents I was going back packing around and just as always they carelessly told me yes and gave me the bank card. They are so wreckless. Tristan volunteered to go with me so he came down to Texas and met James.

He immediately disapproved of him and said I needed to get rid of him. But I couldn't. He had been there for me through thick and thin. So he agreed to go "Vegetarian" like the Cullens odd enough and I got to keep him. He sounds like a pet.

We travelled all around Europe killing vampires much to James' dismay. We avoided Volterra and Italy as much as possible.

When I finally arrived back home my parents told me about Moira's parents leaving to go vacation. Now my parents helping my aunt and uncle babysit and actually doing a good job is the day that…well the day I actually tell them about what has happened in the last couple of years. So I let them have their vacation in St.. Barts I agreed to watch my cousins.

Which leds me to my current predicament. I knew about the Cullens and the wolves but it didn't bother me. I knew they didn't harm people and seeing as how Jasper really cares…or cared about Moira nothing was going to happen. But with Felix back, I don't know what is going to happen.


	25. Tristan

_Tristan's POV_

What the hell has Willa gotten me into? The truth is Willa could tell me to go get the finest silks from Asia and I'd get them for her. She's my cousin and I love her to death, but setting up a meeting between the Cullen's and the La Push shape shifters seemed near impossible. I could talk to the heads of each group individually, and tell them the truth. Only the Cullen's would know why it's so important that Felix leaves Forks.

Felix

That name sure brings back memories.

_Flashbacks_

I can remember every tear filled phone call and every desperate plea for help in her voice but, of course Willa doesn't listen or need help from me or anyone else. It was I who convinced my family to move from Houston to Forks because I didn't want to expose Moira or my little brothers to vampires. Moira was never one to listen to me either she found trouble the moment she set her eyes on James. He had introduced himself to her as James Leigh and I knew something was up; that was Willa's fake last name when she was adopted. He knew that Moira was Willa's cousin but he didn't let that on at the time and that unnerved me to no end. I had no idea what this vampire was doing hanging around my little sister and I was about ready to rip him limb from limb.

At the time I couldn't figure out why Moira would get mad at me when I said that Willa's relationship problems were her own fault; we'd fuss and cuss for hours about it. _"You don't understand Tristan so stay the hell out of her business! If she wants to tell you than she will until then FUCK OFF!" Moira never swears that loud in front of the kids. I should have known then that there was trouble. _And when Moira suggested that she was going to go to Willa's birthday party the following weekend with James I was so pissed at her for even thinking it would be ok with me. But once again Moira never listens to me and I had to endure some bad looks from her in the car with mom and dad. James decided that he'd follow us on his Harley. It was a cloudy day but it had not rained, so it was good for the party. As soon as Moira saw Willa she grabbed James and headed towards her. It was then that I noticed something very off about Willa because Willa was never one to EVER look off. She had bags under her eyes and looked just awful; it was then that I knew something big was wrong with my cousin.

I decided to do some research, I had spent months talking to some of Willa's friends to find out what was wrong but it seemed that Willa's life is a mystery to all. Then I decided to call Gideon my watcher who was so mad that I called him during his vacation _away_ from me.

"_Maybe she came across something and had her first slaying; it's probably nothing to worry about. Remember you're first kill…it left you sleep deprived for months." _

Gideon gladly rubbed that in my face. Something was telling me she had no idea about being a slayer in the first place. I decided that I would wait it out for one week and then I'd snoop into her personal life. It didn't take a week because Willa called me a few days later wanting to know why I lied to her about well…everything.

"_What should I do Tristan? There is so much that I have to tell you but there is just so much that you don't know about me. I want to know if I should trust James or not the most." _ She said in a sad voice. JAMES?!?! What the hell did he have to do with Willa?

I soon found myself at Willa's apartment, apparently James turned out to be Willa's watcher and he was sent to train her. Well I found it just VERY odd that a vampire would train a slayer I mean come on he's a freaking vampire. We're their death sentence in many ways. I thought he had to be lying but when he told me how he came back I had to believe him.

"_Look just give me a chance to explain why I know what I know ok! James yelled. "I was the head of my coven and I fed in another coven's territory. I went after another vampire's mate and was killed for it. Back then I lived for the chase…the thrill of the hunt was all that mattered. As I met oblivion I heard a voice call out to me. It gave me a choice between endless darkness and a chance at redemption. Well you can obviously see which I chose. The voice told me I had to find this girl who would need my help but to help her I would have to be eloquent in the history of slayers and how they should be properly trained. This girl will be the greatest slayer to ever live since Gabriel and that is how her family shall know that I speak the truth." _James explained knowingly.

Wait a minute he couldn't be talking about THE Gabriel as in Gabriel Van Helsing. The legendary slayer who took down Draculahimself, this was like something out of a dream or nightmare. Well I finally figured out why he was around and my cousin did need training. I demanded that Willa tell me all that had happened to her before she met James. Man was I royally pissed! I wanted to find that Volturi guard member and kick his ass. Worst of all I was equally mad at myself for not caring enough to try and save Willa. If I knew of what Felix had done to her, I would have done my best to protect her. But I still was _not _cool with James being around and especially when Willa decided to date him and then call it off. Then she suddenly gets this brilliant idea to go backpacking with him later. That conversation didn't go too well and her parent's spoiled her rotten to begin with so of course she wouldn't get any grief from them. They were just so blissfully ignorant to their daughter's new lifestyle.

"_What do you mean I'm too young to travel the world, I'm only a year younger than you Tristan! Stop treating me like I'm a child!" Willa yelled in frustration. "Willa you can't go out on you're own just because you think that you're ready to." I yelled trying to talk some sense into her. "I won't be alone, I have James!" "Oh that's really rich coming from you Will! Of course you can bring your leech boy toy with you!" I screamed back at her. "Stop treating him like he's some type of pet, it's not like I can return him and get a refund." Willa screamed back at me while packing her suitcase. "Well I'm sorry if I'm a little worried that my kid cousin decides out of the blue that it's ok to travel the world slaying vampires when you are with one. Talk about dating your work Will you sure did a bang up job with that. What _did_ you tell lover boy when you decided to be "just friends"? Did you break his nonexistent heart to little pieces? Did you let him down gently? Or are two just friends with "benefits"?" I said to her sarcastically. She then punched me hard in the face and said "At least James was there. At least he was there when I needed him!" And she breezed out of the apartment and down the stairs and into her truck._

_End of Flashbacks_

I did have the tendency to overreact back then but I've since learned to keep my cool when it comes to the women in my life. I can't say that I regret letting her waltz right out the door even though that's what I did because Willa came back a grown woman. She's changed and I couldn't be happier for her. I have a tremendous respect for James now because he let her loose and let her discover herself and the slayer that she was meant to become. That's why I will do anything to stop Felix from coming back into her life.

I found myself picking up the phone and calling James. How was I gonna tell him that Felix was back and trying to ruin Willa's life again? I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" James smooth voice answered.

"James! It's Tristan, how are things?" I tried not to sound troubled by recent events.

"What's wrong Tristan, you don't call unless there's trouble…is Willa in trouble?" He asked calmly. Oh if he only knew the half of it.

"Willa's fine for now but… Felix is here in Forks and I bet he wants her back." I replied

"WHAT?" All calm long gone and yelling over the phone.

"Yeah I know it's BAD but don't get you're knickers in a twist. I need you to get up here and meet me in the woods. I want you to hide in the marked tree and wait until I give you the signal to come down."

"I don't know if I should go up there. I didn't exactly leave Forks on good terms Tristan."

"That would be an understatement my undead friend!" I loved to piss him off.

"Shut up you cocky bastard! Fine I coming up there and I'm kicking Felix's ass!" His cool was officially back.

I got into my car and tried to locate the Cullen mansion. Well it wasn't easy but I finally stumbled across this huge house with wide windows. I parked in their driveway and headed towards the front door but I didn't get the chance to knock because Rosalie opened the door before I could. "Is there something wrong?" She asked worried. By that she meant is there something wrong with Willa? "No I just need to talk to Dr. Cullen. Is he around here? It's really important that I talk to him right now." I tried to remain calm so Jasper or Edward couldn't pick anything up. "He's in his study" She replied. Rosalie led me up the stairs and to a door that I assumed was Dr. Cullens study. "Are you sure that there is nothing wrong?" Again she repeated worried. "You will find out later." Calm is all I need to be right now. I knocked and opened the door to his study and found it to be very clean and in order. I then sat down in front of his desk and waited for him to stop writing his notes.

"Hello! I don't believe that we've met I'm Carlisle." Whoa he's a happy camper. "Hi I'm Tristan and it's nice to finally meet you Dr. Cullen. I wish it were on better circumstances though. I'm gonna be honest with you Doc we all have a big problem on our hands. And when I mean we, I mean the supernatural neighborhood around Forks. You are aware of the Volturi guard, well one of its members has become a bit of a problem you see and I'm gonna need you're coven's assistance."

"Please call me Carlisle. And yes I know the guard of which you speak but I don't see the problem." He said nonchalantly. "Oh there is a big problem because not only is my family in danger, yours is too. I'm sure the Volturi is gonna find this treaty that you have with the wolves very _fascinating_ and I'm just so _sure_ that they will leave and go on their merry way." I said sarcastically. "Well that is a problem that we should discuss with the wolves. Should we arrange a meeting?" He said a little worried.

"Yes. I'm sure that you can explain to the wolves the importance of what we are dealing with. And as for the meeting place, it's at the tree that I marked as a no hunting ground," I replied coolly. "No hunting?" "Yes! A no human hunting zone if you will. Well I'll leave you to contact the wolves and I'll see you tonight. It was nice meeting you." With that I strolled out of his study and down the stairs approaching my car. Then I sensed that someone was watching me, I turned around and there stood Emmett eyeballing me. "Look you will have to find out everything tonight just like everybody else. Deal with it ok." And then I got into my car and drove off towards my house to tell Moira not to wait up for Willa and I.


	26. Mute Babies

I was laying on my bed thinking when ristan walked in.

"Hey, What's up"

"Nothing Much." I hid it in my voice but if the light was on he would've seen the tears in my eyes.

"Hey, Don't wait up for me and Willa okay? We have to go out and do a couple of things so go ahead and crash and make sure the boys get to sleep too."

"Okay, On it Cap'n." I smiled.

"Your a jerk." He laughed and closed the door.

I am a jerk. I don't deserve either of them. What in he world made me think hat I could have either of hem. They are two amazing people and I don't think either of them deserve someone who is going to treat them like the way I did. I am so pathetic.

I went downstairs and helped the boys and Marc clean up. He gushed to me about L and how he liked her so much and was thinking of staying an extra week. This house was FULL. I didn't really mind though as long as if they were doing it hey did it at her house because I'd rather not have them do it in my room.

When we were done I made sure the boys were in thier rooms going to sleep and then I went to my room and got the pull out to my bed out and set it up for Marc who was in the shower,

"I hate my life." I huffed when I couldn't get the sheet to go on right.

"Well, that's depressing." Marc said while jumping on my bed. "Thanks for getting it ready for me."

"Um, Excuse me but you are not sleeping on that bed bud."

"I know, I know. You don't need to put the sheet up there all the way anyways."

"Fine, Than get down there."

He flopped on the oher bed and I went to turn the light off.

"You good? I am turning of the light."

"Yeah, I'm good." He smiled.

I got into bed and put my Ipod into my ears. I started to think about Jasper and how much I really messed up with him because I was so greedy. I don't know when but a some point I began to cry. I felt the pressure on the side of the bed and an arm came around me.

"You cry like a mute baby."

"What does that mean?" I turned to look at him even though I coudn't in the dark.

"You cry with your mouth closed, I always thought it was weird when you did that."

"Thank You. That's what I needed." I said turning around.

"Sorry." He sad quietly.

"No I am sorry, I shoudln't have done that. I am just tired so le's go to bed,"

"Well, Can I sleep up here you get a Queen size bedand I get a twin. That's unfair I'd say,"

"Your a kid." I laughed."And yes you can sleep up here."

I soon fell back to sleep in his arm. He felt cold. Just how I wanted it to feel.


	27. Meetings & Old Movies

My t button is broken so look out for missing Ts. =)

**Tristan POV**

I was walking with James and Willa through the woods on our way to meet with the wolves and the vampires. I was worried for he kids back home. I didn't want anything to happen to them while I was gone. It is honestly crazy that I am doing this. I thought moving here was going to help live a more normal life, but no. I moved to town with not only vampires, but werewolves too. Lucky me.

"Tristan we've been walking forever." Willa said with annoyance in her voice.

"We are almost there. Stop complaining."

I could see the people...or whatever you want to call them come into view. Willa of course went to that blonde. That is so gross.

Carlisle started. "Alright everyone we are here tonight because there is an unwelcome visitor in the area. Tristan here will fill you in." He smiled at me and motioned to take the floor. I told them a short version of willa's past with Felix and the Cullens look like they were in utter shock at the thought that Felix was dating her. Interesting. Then I told them why I thought he was a threat.

"My Family means a lot to me and I don't want to see them hurt. I know that he is not dumb enough to come straight after Willa. He will try to use someone else who doesn't know his full intent. Someone who will trust him."

"And who will that be?" The Pack leader spoke for the first time.

"I am almost certian it will be my sister, Moira." At that Jasper looked a lot more worried than before and so did the wolf boy,

"I won't let anything happen to her. She's been through enough this week." I said not to anyone in particular but they knew who they were.

We finished up the conversation talking about picking up on patrol by the pack and the Cullens watching over the family. James decided to find a way to keep my parents away for a litle longer. Willa was going to be taking the kids to and from school.

We were about to leave but as I turned to leave Jasper caught my arm.

"Is she okay?" He had this worried look on his face,

"She's fine. Everyone makes mistakes, so don't make her feel so bad."

He looked down for moment then looked back up and nodded.

I smiled and left the other way. I hope they work it out because I think I like him a lot better than the wolf boy.

**MPOV**

I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs and made some tea. I sat down and turned on the t.v. and was going through the movie channels when Tristan and Willa walked back in.

"You know you only said that because that would make him care more." Willa sated throwing down her bag on the counter in teh kitchen.

"Well maybe I did maybe I didn't, either way he is going to make them work much harder to protect them."

"Make who protect who from what?" I asked looking at Tristan.

"Oh, I didn't see you in there. I thought you went to sleep."

"I couldn't sleep, What were you just talking about?"

"Nothing. Just an old movie," He smiled.

"Your such a liar Tristan." I said looking him in the eye.

"You don't really need to be concerned, so go to sleep." He said stepping to get face to face even though it was more like face to chest.

"Fine. I don't care anyways." I said walking away.

It sounded like he muttered "You should." but whatever. I don't care anyways.

* * *

**I's short. Review. Or I am done. I need constructive critisim. I don't think I spelled that right. I just want to see who reading because I might just start e-mail he chapters to the one person I know is reading. Well hope to here from you soon. =)**

**V**


End file.
